


No Coffee For Gee

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: No Coffee [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mental Abuse, Not!High School AU, Secrets, Unrequited Crush, mild physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. He went and poured himself a cup of coffee. He added sugar and then went in the fridge to get the cream. He felt there was hardly any in it and smirked. He made a show of pouring it all into his cup in front of Gerard.</p><p>"Oh dear, no more cream. I guess no coffee for you huh Gee?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic is something similar that I am doing with _***Digdeepenough***_. _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ was having trouble with a fic of hers and asked me to give her a hand. The fic is all her idea and is edited by her. I am just the one that puts it up here while she puts it up on MCR Fan Fic. ^-^
> 
> You don't have to, but you might want to go read No Cookies For Gee first to understand how Mikey and Gerard get along...or rather do not as siblings. Mikey is pretty mean in this fic, played my yours truly along with his Crab/Goyle style side kick Bob. 
> 
> Frank and Patrick are going to have a hard time keeping Gee safe from their clutches, but what happens when no one is around? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gee woke up to his alarm beeping annoyingly in his ear. He groaned. Summer was over, and school started today. He hit the alarm and rolled over, disappearing under his blankets. But at least it was _High_ school, and _that_  meant, no Mikey and Bob, as they still had a year of middle school left.. Thank God!

A knock on Gee's bedroom door woke him just as he started to drop back off to sleep. It was probably his mum.. It was _always_  his mum.

"I'm up mumma!"

He called, rolling onto his back with a sigh. Donna opened her son's door and saw him still in his bed. She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Really?"

She smirked as Gee groaned and sat up.

"Go jump in the shower sweetie. Pancakes in 15."

Gee grinned and climbed out of bed as his mum vanished off downstairs. Grabbing a clean towel and his clothes for the day.. black skinnys and a batman shirt.. He left his room and headed to the bathroom. Two steps outside his door, he bumped straight into his nasty younger brother, Mikey. Gee gasped, stepping back and dropping his head so he could hide in his hair, dreading what Mikey would say to him now.

"S-Sorry M..Mikey."

He mumbled.

"Geese Gee, you don't have to apologize every morning about how pathetic you are. I knew since you were five."

Mikey smirked knowing that he would start his older brother's day off shitty.

"Are you actually going to take a shower Gee? You must really want to impress Frankie this year by not making him puke when he hugs you."

Gee swallowed, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Can I.. Can I get b-by?.. Please?"

"Suuure."

Mikey stepped aside to let Gerard through. At the last second he tripped him.

"Oopps."

Gee hit the floor on his hands and knees with a thud.

"Ow!"

He squeaked, before gathering his things toward him and starting to climb to his feet, one hand on the wall for balance. He kept his head down.

 

*

*

*

"Where's Gerard Micheal?"

Don was sitting at the table having his coffee and toast.

"He's taking a shower still."

Don nodded. Mikey opted for toast with cinnamon topping like his dad.

"First day, you ready for it?"

"Of course. I have my back pack ready to go right there."

Mikey pointed to where his back pack was...but Gerard's was missing. Mikey his it in the closet last night.

Gee left the bathroom and went back to his room to get his sneakers and messenger bag. He found his shoes easily enough, but his bag was nowhere to be seen.

"Mikey!"

Gee groaned as he realized that his brother had probably hidden the bag.. Again! After another ten minutes of fruitless searching, Gee trudged downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Gee sweetie!.. You want blueberry pancakes or chocolate chip?"

Donna asked as she turned from the stove to smile at him. Gee smiled softly.

"Blueberry please mumma?"

He turned hesitantly toward the table.

"Err Mikey?"

He murmured as he sat down, as far as he could from the little horror. Well, <I>not</I> so little, as he was already two inches taller than Gee.

"Yes Gee?"

Mikey smiled sweetly.

Gee looked down, avoiding Mikey's eyes.

"Did you uh.."

He glanced up, then back down again.

"Did you m..move my school b..bag?"

"Of course not Gee, why would I?"

Gee swallowed, looking over at his mum for help. She had her back to the room, washing up the first of the breakfast things, and a couple of mugs from last night. He turned slowly back to the table, eyes down.

"Have you s..seen it, sir?"

He didn't want to ask his dad, but he was running out of options.

"Son, your belongings are your responsibility. Why can't you be more like Michael?"

Gee hung his head, staring down at his hands.

"Yes sir."

He muttered.

"I'll try s-sir."

Mikey finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. He went and poured himself a cup of coffee. He added sugar and then went in the fridge to get the cream. He felt there was hardly any in it and smirked. He made a show of pouring it all into his cup in front of Gerard.

"Oh dear, no more cream. I guess no coffee for you huh Gee?"

"He should learn to drink it without any way. It's adding weight to his hips. He looks like a girl."

Don finished his coffee and then kissed Donna and left for work.

Gee's breath hitched, his heart clenching in his chest. He looked down at his pancakes and pushed the plate away, getting up and leaving the room without a word. He walked upstairs and into his room, closing the door and slumping onto his bed. His hands fell to rest on his stomach. Gerard frowned and stood back up, crossing to his mirror and lifting up his shirt to look at his middle.

"I'm not fat, am I?"

He whispered to his reflection, eyes becoming wet.

"Hey Gee."

Patrick knocked lightly on the doorjamb.

Gee jumped, surprised by his friend's sudden appearance. He dropped his shirt, spinning to face him.

"Shit Pat!.. You scared me."

He laughed awkwardly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry Gee. Hey is something wrong with your stomach?"

Patrick looked concerned.

"What?"

Gee squeaked, arms wrapping around his middle.

"No."

"Okay, so are you ready for your fist school year without..."

Patrick looks around and whispers.

"...MIkey?"

Gee shuddered.

"I _would_  be.."

He grimaced slightly.

"If the little shit hadn't hidden my new batman bag."

"Damn...and we have five minutes till we have to meet Frankie."

Patrick paced a little.

"Wait...last time he did this, he hid it in the living room somewhere...no not the living room it was...the closet!"

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Very unoriginal if he did it again."

He opened his closet and started searching quickly, feeling Patrick join him to his left.

"We need to hurry..."

As Patrick looked under a pile of dirty laundry.

"...cause your mom is going to call us soon."

"Gee sweetie?"

Donna said from the doorway.

Gee sighed at the ceiling in exasperation, then stepped out of the closet.

"Yes mumma?"

He smiled softly.

"Oh, there you are. You better be ready, you have to leave in five minutes."

"I'll be ready mumma."

Donna smiled and nodded.

"And don't forget, you've got to walk your brother."

Gee's heart and face fell.

"Do I gotta?"

Donna raised an eyebrow, but then sighed and stepped forward, tucking Gee's hair behind his right ear.

"Look, I _know_  you two don't get on.."

At the "duh!" look on his face, she sighed deeply.

"Okay, so he's a little... I _know_  that, but he's still your little brother, and it's a long walk to the school."

She smiled hopefully at her sweet boy. Gee rolled his eyes.

"Okay mumma. We'll walk him."

Donna smiled, then grinned wider, looking behind Gee.

"Oh, good morning Patrick. I didn't know you were here."

She frowned.

"Why are you in the closet dear?"

"We are pretty sure that's where Mikey hid Gerard's bag Mrs. Way."

Donna rolled her eyes.

"That boy!"

She didn't elaborate, just gently squeezed Gee's shoulder then smiled apologetically and left the room.

"I don't think it's in there."

Gee muttered despondently.

"He probably burned it or buried it in the yard or something."

He could feel tears prickling his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He turned his back on Patrick so he wouldn't see how upset he really was.

"I might as well use my old bag."

He slumped, remembering that Mikey had defaced it with permanent marker. Crudely drawn cocks and nasty words.

"Gee wait...let's check the downstairs closet, like the coat closet maybe?"

Patrick was trying so hard to be optimistic.

"I guess."

Gee sighed quietly, his head down.

Patrick placed an arm around Gerard carefully.

"Come on Gee, what do we have to lose by checking there."

Gee shrugged, knowing his friend was right, then headed out of his bedroom. When they reached the coat closet, he opened the door and stepped inside, Patrick following closely. Suddenly, the door closed behind them, plunging them both into darkness.

"No!"

Gee started to panic immediately, turning and bumping into Patrick. He was somewhat claustrophobic, ever since Mikey locked him in his own wardrobe that one time, putting a chair under the door handles. His breathing started to quicken.

"Gotta get out gotta get out!"

He fumbled blindly for the handle.

"Gerard Gerard, calm down, seriously, your gonna hyper ventilate!"

Patrick is getting scared cause Gerard is making noises like he can't breath. He makes a decision and taking his own breath, he grabs at his best friend and kisses him. He hopes that the kiss will make him stop and take a moment to calm down...and if it happens to become true loves kiss, well...who is he to argue with that?"

Gee gasped, eyes widening in the darkness. After a second or two, his brain caught up with the situation and he pushed Patrick back gently, his hands on the other boy's chest.

"P-Patrick?.. Why'd you _d-do_  that?"

"To get you to focus. Now, we aren't locked in watch."

Patrick took his wallet out and his library cared and fitting it on the space where the knob was shook it and wiggling it and the door popped open.

"See?"

Gee gaped.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"I magician never reveals his secrets my dear."

As the door opened the light shined on Gerard's bag.

Gee grinned.

"You were _right_  Houdini!"

He grabbed the bag, holding it tight to his chest.

"Let's go, before Frankie thinks we're not coming."

Patrick opened the front door basking in the glow of Gerard's smile and walked right into Mikey.

"Bought time you two losers showed up."

Gee sighed, his mood dipping dramatically.

"Let's go."

He muttered, his shoulders slumping and eyes dropping to the ground as he started down the drive.

*

*

*

Mikey was having fun. He was walking behind Gerard kicking any rock that got in his way at his brother's ankles. All he ever did was give him a dirty look for it. Patrick never did anything either...now Frank, was another matter. As they got closer to Frank's street, Mikey did one final kick and then stopped. Gerard and Patrick were pushovers, but Frank...he was a bit of a force to reckoned with.

Frank was sat on the wall outside his house, the remainder of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand, and an open can of Monster in the other. His mum had left for work already, so he'd decided to just wait outside. It was a nice day after all.

"Hi Frankie!"

Gee called, waving with a big grin as the other boy looked up. Frank grinned back, stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth before jumping down and running over, pulling Gee into a one armed hug, careful not to spill his drink, and feeling Gee hug back, then let go and smiled at his friends

"Hi Gee, hi Pat!"

He saw Mikey behind them and frowned, looking back at Gee.

"You okay?"

Gee nodded, but looked down slightly. Frank sighed, taking Gee's hand and squeezing it gently.

"What happened?"

Gee shrugged, looking at the ground. Frank looked at Patrick.

"Pat?.. What happened?"

Patrick looked at Mikey and swallowed not wanting to start anything.

"Nothing, we just have to drop Mikey off at his school, that's all?"

Frank could tell by the fact that Gee's hand was trembling slightly in his, that that  _wasn't_  all, but he decided to drop it.. for now.

"Okay."

He grinned wide, taking a large gulp of his drink and bouncing slightly, his hand squeezing Gee's reassuringly.

"Let's get going before we're late for our first day."

They started walking. After a minute..

"Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

Frankie turned his face to Gee as they walked, side by side, hands still linked.

"How many of those have you had?"

Gee pointed to the large energy drink can as Frankie bounced along to his right. Frankie screwed up his face and thought for a second, then grinned.

"Only three Gee!"

"Oh Lord!"

Gee groaned.

"You're gonna be bouncing off the ceiling all morning, then you're gonna crash."

He frowned.

"I'm not carrying you to class if you fall asleep Frankie."

Frankie laughed.

"Course you will."

Gee rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Yeah, you're probably right!"

Gee seemed happier now. Frankie felt proud that he'd cheered his best friend up. He only ever wanted Gee to smile. He turned to Patrick.

"How's your mum Pat?.. She doing better?"

"Uh, yeah, she's doing good thanks."

Patrick couldn't help that he was jealous of how much brighter Gerard's smile was when Frank was around. He wanted to make Gerard smile like that.

"Hey losers."

Patrick watched Gerard pitch forward and he would have hit his face on the concrete is Frank was not there to save him.

"Sup Bryar."

"A loser free year that's what Mikey."

Gee whimpered slightly as Frankie stood him up, making sure he had his balance before turning to scowl at Bob Bryar, Mikey's best friend, and a source of constant grief for Gee, Patrick and him.. _mostly_ Gee.

"What's your  _damage_ , Bryar?"

Frankie said through gritted teeth. Bob was the same age as Gee, Patrick and him, but had been held back two years ago, so was now in Mikey's grade. He was taller than any of them by at least four inches, and just bigger in general. He could easily swat little Frankie like a fly, but Frankie never cared much about that.. Cos, as long as Gee was safe, that's all that mattered to Frankie.

"Ya mum drop you on your head as a baby?"

He could feel Gee shrink up to hide behind him, pressing against his back, still gripping his hand like his life depended on it.

"At least I have one Frank...now you on the other hand ain't gonna have one casue you're gonna be six feet under if you keep talking about my mom like that."

Bob grabs Frank's shirt and growls in his face.

"Bryar, crossing guard."

Bob let's go of Frank as the crossing guard comes over.

"Everything okay boys?"

"Sure Mr. Stanley. Frank here tripped at Bob was helping him up."

Mr. Stanley looked between the five of them.

"Alright boys, well come on cross the road, coast is clear."

All five walked across and then headed to the schools as the Mr. Stanley continued to watch them. They got to the entrance of the middle school and with one last shove to Gerard's back. Mikey and Bob walked away.

"I am so glad we are in a different school this year. We can get a fresh start."

Gee smiled slightly. The day was only just starting, and he was exhausted already. Frankie suddenly shoved his hand into his hoodie pocket.

"Gee.. I got you something."

He pulled his hand back out, a wide grin splitting his face. Gee looked at Frankie's hand and saw a small, silver pin badge, in the shape of the Batman symbol. He gasped, looking up at Frankie.

"You.. You got that for _me_?!"

"Who else silly?"

Frankie giggled, letting go of Gee's hand to pin the badge to the strap of Gee's bag.

"There!.. Perfect!"

He grinned. Gee looked at the badge in awe for a moment before enveloping Frankie in a tight hug.

"Thank you Frankie."

He breathed against the smaller boy's neck, making Frankie shiver slightly as he hugged him back.

Patrick just stood there as Frank and Gerard had another moment that he was not a part of. He could feel the warmth radiating from the hug and he remembered when Gerard told him how he felt about Frank.

_"So why can't you just tell Frank that you like him like that Gee?"_

_"You know why Pat!"_

_Gee said, dropping his head to hide in his hair._

_"He's probably straight, and if I tell him that I like him as more than just friends.."_

_He shook his head._

_"I don't wanna lose him as my friend Pat. I couldn't cope with Mikey if I didn't have Frankie around."_

Patrick remembers how hurt he was hearing that he was second to Frank, but Frank has been around forever in Gerard's life and he has only been around for three years.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt you two love birds, but the bell is going to ring and we still don;t even know where our lockers are."

Gee pulled back, blushing and dropping his head, but tucking his hair behind one ear and smiling softly, looking up through his lashes to gauge Frankie's reaction to Patrick's comment. Frankie was grinning at him. Gee swallowed then raised his head, smile growing. Frankie took his hand again, squeezing it gently.

"Come on guys, let's go."

The three friends turned and headed into their new school. Let the fun begin.

 


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next time you jerk off to my brother, you may want to be a little quieter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter shows the dynamic between Gerard/Frank & Gerard/Patrick with a better understanding. 
> 
> Also more of mean little brother Mikey who one commenter said reminded them of Dudley, Harry's cousin. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

  
Gee liked being in high school already. It was a little weird without Mikey and Bob there, but good. He still jumped whenever anyone came up behind him, and panicked when he realized that he had gym class without either Frankie or Patrick to keep him safe. But by that first Friday, he was getting used to it, and had realized that he didn't actually  _need_  to be protected, as no one was bullying him here. Home, of course, was still bad, but school was fast becoming his safe place. He liked it.  
  
"Hi Frankie."  
  
He said happily as he left final period art to see his friend leaning on the wall outside his classroom, waiting for him.  
  
"How was music?"  
  
"It was cool."  
  
Frankie grinned.  
  
"They've got these really cool guitars, and the teacher's  _majorly_  into punk music."  
  
Gee smiled at Frankie's enthusiasm.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Patrick, then we can go home."  
  
Gee's mood dropped noticeably. Frankie put his arm around Gee's shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Gee. I'm still staying at yours tonight, right?"  
  
Gee cheered up at this, nodding as they headed to the front of the school where they would meet Patrick.  
  
"I just gotta stop at mine on the way to grab my overnight bag. Won't take long."  
  
He assured, arm still slug lazily around his friend's neck.  
  
"Oh, hi Pat."  
  
He called as he spotted the other boy ahead of them, nose buried in a book. Patrick looked up and smiled trying not to notice that Frank was once again holding Gee. He put his book away and then the three of them walked toward their houses. They got out an hour before Mikey so they were free to relax on the way home, unlike the walk to school.  
  
"Hey, so are you guys ready for tomorrow?"  
  
Patrick didn't want to bring it up, but it was inevitable. Gee physically shuddered.  
  
"I will  _never_  be ready for that."  
  
Frankie squeezed Gee's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"We'll be there Gee. You'll be okay."  
  
Gee didn't look convinced, but forced a weak smile. Tomorrow was Mikey's birthday, and he was having friends round for pizza and movies. All of the boys that would be there were the same ones who had joined Mikey in making Gee's middle school experience a living nightmare. The only two saving graces for tomorrow, were that Frankie and Patrick would be there, and that Bob  _wouldn't_ , as he had some family thing, apparently.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Gee shrugged.  
  
"You're still coming, right Pat?"  
  
He turned to his friend, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, I just wish I could have slept over too, but I promised my dad we would get the garage done."  
  
Patrick sighed. Once again Frank would have Gerard all to himself.  
  
"I promise though I will be there bright and early."  
  
Patrick smiled.  
  
Gee smiled back as they arrived at Frankie's house.  
  
"I'll just be a minute guys."  
  
Frankie removed his arm from Gee's shoulders and heading inside to get his bag, leaving Gee and Patrick outside. Gee jumped up to sit on Frankie's front wall, kicking his legs absently.  
  
"So did you actually get anything for him this year, or are you just attached to whatever your parents got?"  
  
Gee scoffed slightly.  
  
"Last time I actually bought him something, a vinyl he'd been after for nearly a whole year, he thanked me in front of mum and dad, then made a show of smashing it in front of me the next day, and telling dad that  _I_  broke it."  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"My name is on the tablet that mum and dad bought him."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I don't think he'd smash that. At least, I  _hope_  he wouldn't."  
  
He looked toward Frankie's front door, wanting to change the subject already.  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
Patrick wondered if Gee ever worried about him when he was late to his house. He patted Gee's knee and left his hand there.  
  
"Don't worry Gee, he probably just..."  
  
At that moment Frank appeared with his back pack slightly heavier than before.  
  
"Sorry guys,  Mum needed help moving a dresser."  
  
He saw Patrick's hand on Gee's knee and frowned slightly, but tried to hide it by coughing into his hand.  
  
"We ready to go?"  
  
Gee jumped down, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
Frankie offered his hand, and Gee accepted it. They started to walk.  
  
"Okay guys, I will be there in the morning."  
  
Patrick waved at the boys and then headed towards his house. His dad was already in the garage.  
  
"Ready to get started son?"  
  
Patrick looked over his shoulder and saw that Frank was making Gee laugh. He was forgotten already.  
  
"Yeah dad, I'm ready."  
  
*

*

*  
  
Mikey was due home in a couple of minutes, and Gee was hiding in his room with Frankie by his side. They had music playing, and they were doing their homework. Gee math, and Frankie Spanish.  
  
"Urgh..."  
  
Gee groaned.  
  
"I hate math. I can't do this one."  
  
He showed Frankie the equation, and Frankie, who was always better with numbers than Gee, pointed out where his friend had gone wrong.  
  
"You've forgotten to move the decimal point Gee. Look..."  
  
He scribbled the sum on a scrap of paper with a doodle of a ghost in the corner.  
  
"…it's 103.56, not 1035.6. See?"  
  
Gee nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I  _think_  I get it."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Donna stuck her head in the room.  
  
"Mikey's home, I'm guessing you're staying up here?"  
  
Gee nodded, visibly shrinking into himself a bit.  
  
"Ok, but I want you both downstairs at six for dinner. It's Mikey's birthday meal, cause his friends will be here tomorrow, and I want a nice family meal without  _that_  lot."  
  
Gee looked down at his hands.  
  
"Ok mumma."  
  
He murmured quietly. Donna left, and Frankie moved to sit next to Gee, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"It'll be ok, I'll be there."  
  
He stroked Gee's back, feeling him relax against him.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Gee walked into the dining room just behind Frankie. He kept his head down as he slipped into his seat, Frankie beside him.  
Mikey and their father were already at the table.  
  
"Nice of you boys to finally join us."  
  
Mikey smirked and kicked Gee under the table.  
  
"We were doing homework."  
  
Frankie said, coolly, knowing that Gee was probably not going to answer.  
  
"At least you were not being idol and wasting time."  
  
Donna brought the spaghetti over and placed a special bowl in front of Frank. Donald grumbled about special treatment.  
  
"Now dad, you know that Frankie is a vegetarian."  
  
"I know son, but when I was younger, everyone ate the same. No one was special."  
  
Mikey swore he heard Gee say that Frank was and he smirked.  
  
"What was that Gee? Dad didn't hear you."  
  
Donald looked at his oldest.  
  
"Did you say something to me son?"  
  
Gee dropped his head.  
  
"No sir."  
  
He mumbled quietly.  
  
"Right, well you shouldn't be talking when adults are anyway."  
  
The next few moments were just a clatter of forks touching plates.  
  
"How was school today?"  
  
Donald directed it at both boys, but Mikey jumped in first.  
  
"My English teacher already said that I was the best speaker out of the whole class."  
  
"Very nice son. It is important to have a strong voice and presence in the real world."  
  
Gee didn't bother to answer, as he figured his dad didn't really care what he had to say anyway. He continued to eat slowly.  
  
"I'm waiting son?"  
  
Gee looked up, startled.  
  
"Oh err..."  
  
He flustered.  
  
"It was good. My art teacher said I have real talent."  
  
He said, pride slipping into his voice as he sat up a little straighter.  
  
"Smart man."  
  
Frankie grinned, nudging Gee's foot with his own.  
  
"Art is not going to help you get a good job and pay the bills son. Honestly, you spend more time with your head in the clouds instead of realizing you need to stay grounded."  
  
Donald finished his meal and then went to the fridge to grab a beer.  
  
"Coming to join me son?"  
  
Everyone knew he was talking to Mikey.  
  
"Sure Dad."  
  
Mikey smirked as he left the dining room to watch basketball with his father.  
  
Gee sighed, pushing his half-finished meal away.  
  
"Can I leave the table mumma? I'm not really hungry."  
  
Frankie frowned. They had done it to him again. Bastards.  
  
*

*

*  
  
The light was peeking through the curtains of the living room where Frank and Gee had slept since his bed was too small. The door was carefully being opened and Gee would have assumed that it was Patrick arriving early like he said he would...he assumed wrong.  
  
"DOGPILE ON THE FAGGOT!"  
  
Bob jumped up as high as he could and landed full body on Gee getting him in the gut with his elbow and in the balls with his knees. The scream that would have left his throat was caught and Mikey watched from the stairs laughing.  
  
"Surprise Way, happy birthday."  
  
Mikey chuckled darkly.  
  
"I don't know if that was more of a birthday present for me or him."  
  
"Well I did hit him in the package."  
  
Mikey helped Bob up and led him to his room.  
  
"True, very true Bryar."  
  
The two left Gee groaning on the floor in pain and Frank trying to help him.  
  
*

*

*  
  
When Patrick arrived he found Gee on the sofa with a bag of frozen peas on his nuts and Frank soothing him by rubbing his back. Patrick asked what happened, but then he heard Bob's voice and shook his head.  
  
"I thought he had something to do with family today?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Frankie huffed.  
  
"I wish we could just go to the movies or something."  
  
Gee muttered.  
  
"But dad insisted I stay here. ' _for Mikey's birthday!_ '"  
  
He air quoted the last.  
  
Patrick sat down next to Gee and touched his knee once again.  
  
"We just have to make it through the present opening, then we can go off and be on our own."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Frankie rolled his eyes.  
  
" _What_  fun."  
  
He said dryly, reaching up to wipe a tear from Gee's cheek, which the other boy hadn't been able to hold back.  
  
"Sup losers?"  
  
Mikey walked in with Bob trailing behind him. They went into the kitchen and pulled out the cereal and started making breakfast for themselves. Patrick decided to be brave...stupid, but brave.  
  
"I thought Bob couldn't make it today?"  
  
Mikey was surprised. The fat one had balls.  
  
"Awww, were you concerned for me Stumped?"  
  
"No...I just..."  
  
"Well for your information, Bob explained to his mom how important it was to be here with his best friend and she relented."  
  
Mikey and Bob carried a bunch of bowls out to the living room.  
  
"Here you go Frankie."  
  
He handed one to Frank and Bob handed one to Patrick.  
  
"Here Gee."  
  
Mikey smiled sweetly and held out the bowl for Gee, but when Gee went to grab it, he let it slip and spill all over him and the sofa.  
  
"Oopps, how clumsy of me."  
  
"Boys, what's going on?"  
  
Donna and Donald chose that exact moment to appear.  
  
"Gee just dropped his cereal in his lap."  
  
"Well don't just sit there son, get up and clean it up. Honestly, I don't know how you manage not to fall more often with you being that clumsy."  
  
Donald went into the kitchen.  
  
"I made us some toast dad."  
  
"Wonderful, thank you Michael."  
  
Gee sighed, getting up with a wince of pain and dripping milk everywhere.  
  
"Go get changed Gee."  
  
Frankie said, gently rubbing his best friend's arm.  
  
"I'll clean this up."  
  
Gee smiled sadly at Frankie, then headed up to his room.  
  
"That little shit is gonna get his head kicked in one of these days."  
  
Frankie muttered to Patrick as he picked up the cereal bowl and used some tissues to pick up the spilled food.  
  
"And I'm gonna be laughing when I do it too."  
  
He grinned, before going into the kitchen to dispose of the mess, and grab a wet cloth to finish the cleanup.  
  
Patrick shook his head. He grabbed the blankets that Gee and Frankie were using in the living room and carried them to Gee's room. He opened the door and gasped. He thought Gerard would be in the bathroom, but he was in his room...bent over just slipping his underwear over his ass.  
  
"S-S-Sorry, I thought you were...I brought the blankets."  
  
Gee smiled at him, not even bothered.  
  
"It's ok Pat. If you were Mikey I'd be bothered, but you're not, so it's all good."  
  
Gee grabbed his skinny jeans from the foot of his bed and started to wiggle into them.  
  
"Can you put those in the back of the closet please?"  
  
"Yeah, I can do that."  
  
Patrick watched as Gee bent over again to grab his shoes and then headed to the closet. He put the sheets away and as he closed the door, he looked down.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Patrick made a beeline for the bathroom and ran into Mikey, literally.  
  
"Sorry, I just really have to..."  
  
Mikey looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, but surprisingly let him in. He closed the door and ran to the toilet. He opened his pants and his cock sprung forth. As soon as he touched it, he hissed. This was gonna be quick and he bit his lip to stifle the noises.

  
Mikey was standing outside the bathroom when the first sound hit him. He pressed his ear to the door and concentrated. He heard it again and it was definitely a moan. He tried the handle and it gave way. Quietly he opened the door and peeked in. His brother's friend was standing over the toilet jacking himself hard and fast. Mikey was about to close the door when he heard one more thing.  
  
"Geeeee..."  
  
He closed it with a smirk and filed the information for later. Gee was just fiddling with his hair, trying to get it under some sort of control, when Frankie walked in.  
  
"Hey Gee. All cleaned up?"  
  
Gee nodded, huffing slightly at his unruly hair.  
  
"Frankie? Do you think I should get my hair cut? It might stop Mikey and dad from calling me a girl."  
  
He turned to look at his friend, but was horrified to see that Mikey was stood right outside his door, smirking. Frankie hadn't seen him.  
  
"I kinda  _like_  your hair long."  
  
Frankie shrugged, then grinned.  
  
"But if you want to, I'll come with you if you like?"  
  
Gee's eyes flashed from Frankie to an amused looking Mikey. He couldn't bring himself to answer, so just nodded.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and a breathless Patrick appeared.  
  
"All done then?"  
  
Patrick looked up and saw Mikey standing near the bathroom door. He also saw Gerard and Frank in Gerard's room. He blushed and looked away.  
  
"Yeah...all yours."  
  
Mikey walked to the door with his signature smirk. As he passed Patrick he leaned in and whispered.  
  
"Next time you jerk off to my brother, you may want to be a little quieter."  
  
Patrick gasped and Mikey walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Gee relaxed as Mikey disappeared from view.  
  
"I think I wanna dye my hair too. Red maybe?"  
  
He looked at Frankie for approval, then Patrick as he walked in.  
  
"What,  _bright_  red?"  
  
Frankie grinned.  
  
"Cause that'd look cool."  
  
"H-Hey guys, what are we talking about?"  
  
Patrick felt Mikey's words going around and around in his head, but he tried to remain calm and act normal.  
  
"Gee wants to get his hair cut and dye it bright red."  
  
Frankie said excitedly, turning to Patrick.  
  
"I think he should, and I think we should go with him after the whole present opening fiasco. What do ya think?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun."  
  
Patrick relaxed a bit. They don't know anything is wrong. Now if he can just keep Mikey from saying anything, everything will be okay...right?  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Okay, time for cake and presents boys."  
  
Gee shuddered and stuck close to Frankie and Patrick as they headed down to the living room. Frankie took Gee's hand, squeezing it lightly and flashing him an encouraging smile.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
He whispered as they entered the room, seeing nearly a dozen of the little douchebags that Mikey called friends.  
  
Gee tried to smile back, but it came off forced.  
  
"Okay who's first?"  
  
Mikey went through and opened all the gifts that his friends gave him. They were all great and he loved them all. He was still hoping though that his brother got him something like last year. Something he could use to break him down further.  
  
"Okay Michael here is your last present from us, but I want you to thank all your friends first."  
  
"Thank you everyone for coming to my party and bringing these amazing gifts with you."  
  
"Very good Michael, now you may open the last one."  
  
Mikey knew he had to start with the card. That is what good children did according to his parents. He opened it and saw that it was handmade by his brother. At the bottom was his signature along with their parents. That meant he could not destroy it in front of his brother...yet.  
  
"Whoa, did you make that?"  
  
One of Mikey's friends pointed at Gerard.  
  
Gee swallowed as all eyes turned to him, his eyes went wide and he shrunk back behind Frankie a little.  
  
"Err y-yeah. I did."  
  
He mumbled, turning his eyes to the floor nervously.  
  
"That's pretty cool."  
  
A murmur went through the group of boys till Mikey cleared his throat.  
  
"Thanks Gee. I know you have no money, so homemade is kind of the next best thing right?"  
  
Gee sighed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He murmured. He felt Frankie rubbing the inside of his wrist with his thumb to relax him. Unfortunately, it wasn't really helping right now.  
  
Mikey went and opened up the gift now. It was the tablet that he had asked for, but with his brother's stylizing on the cover. Again everyone marveled at the work he did.  
  
"Thank you mom and dad, thank you Gee."  
  
"You're welcome son. Now if you boys will begin to gather up your things and head into the yard to wait for your parents to come. Gerard, help your mother with the cleanup."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Gee muttered, head down.  
  
"We'll help too."  
  
Frankie said, slinging his arm around Gee's shoulder comfortably.  
  
"Right Pat?"  
  
Donna smiled and ushered them into the kitchen to give them tasks. Through the kitchen window they could hear Mikey and his friends playing and laughing. By the time they got everything cleaned up, all but Bob was gone. Mikey and Bob came back in.  
  
"Well son did you enjoy your party?"  
  
"I did, thank you."  
  
Gee put the last cup away in the cupboard and turned to his mum.  
  
"Can we go out now, please? Frankie, Pat and I have plans."  
  
He held his breath, cos he was pretty sure that either Mikey or his dad would have something to say.  
  
"Yes, you can go."  
  
Gee looked at his dad in surprise.  
  
"Thank you s-sir."  
  
He turned with his friends to make a quick escape.  
  
_***Time Stamp: October 28th***_  
  
The late summer turned into fall and before they realized it the boys had been in school for almost two months. Halloween was around the corner and that meant Frankie's birthday.  
  
"This haunted house is going to be so epic!"  
  
Patrick was really excited for this!  
  
"I guess."  
  
Gee said gloomily. He was laying on his bed, on his stomach with his head and arms hanging off the edge, his hair already getting long again, and covering his face.  
Patrick was sat on the floor with his back to the bed next to him.  
  
"It'd be better if we didn't have to take  _Mikey_  with us."  
  
He groaned, rolling onto his back and letting his head fall to hang down.  
  
"Why does he hate me Pat? What did  _I_  ever do to him?"  
  
Patrick laid a comforting hand on Gee's shoulder and rubbed it lightly.  
  
"I wish I knew Gee."  
  
He knew that Gerard wanted Frank there too, but Frank was sick trying to get better for his birthday.  
  
"And dad too."  
  
Gee whined slightly.  
  
" _He_  hates me too Pat."  
  
He turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me, am I really  _that_  unlovable?"  
  
He turned back to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
He muttered.  
  
"I love you Gee."  
  
Patrick realized what he just said. He backpedaled a bit.  
  
"And Frankie loves you and your mom and things have been good in school right?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose so,  but I just don't understand why  _dad_  hates me and before you try to tell me that he doesn't. I know for a  _fact_  that he does."  
  
"Gee..."  
  
Patrick gently turned Gee's face a bit with his hand.  
  
"My mum left cause she did not love my dad. She was always mean to me though and I always thought she hated me. Now we have a great relationship and I have a little sister I see on holidays. Maybe it is the same in a way? Maybe your dad and mom don't get along and he does not want to admit it so he takes it out on you?"  
  
Patrick continued to rub his shoulder with his other hand. He looked deep in the boy's eyes and fought so hard not to lean in and kiss him.  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"No Pat. I actually heard him tell Mikey that he wishes Mikey was an only child."  
  
He met Patrick's eyes.  
  
"Tell me, how can I misunderstand  _that_?"  
  
He turned away again.  
  
"Gee..."  
  
Patrick pulled Gee into his arms and just let the boy cry. He murmured soothing sounds till he felt him go limp and knew he had passed out from the emotional exhaustion. He put Gee to bed and covered him up.  
  
"Oh Gee, if only you knew how amazing you are and how those that don't know are missing out and I wish you loved me as much as I love you."  
  
He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips over his mouth and then went to leave.  
  
"Are you sure that isn't a form of rape doing that?"  
  
Patrick froze when he saw Mikey leaning in the doorway of his room.  
  
"W-W-W-What are you talking about?"  
  
"You kissing him when he was asleep and declaring your love for him."  
  
Mikey walked up to him and Patrick shrunk against the wall.  
  
"I k-k-kissed his forehead, I was worried about him. He was upset because of y..."  
  
Patrick bit his tongue.  
  
"Me huh? Poor wittle Gee was crying his eyes out to you about his mean little brother."  
  
Patrick gulped and his eyes went wide and Mikey reached up and touched his cheek. He waited for the blow, but nothing came.  
  
"It's a shame you know...that he has such a hard on for Frankie when you are right there."  
  
Patrick turned away, but Mikey forced his face back.  
  
"He will never love you, you know that right?"  
  
Patrick whimpered knowing the younger boy's words were true.  
  
"I'm happy j-j-just being his f-friend."  
  
"Yeah? And where will you be when Frank and him stop being stupid and figure out they like each other. You will be the third wheel. Useless and discarded."  
  
Mikey tapped his face twice and the pushed him away.  
  
"See you tomorrow Stumped."  
  
Mikey walked away and Patrick ran for the stairs. He told Donna that Gee fell asleep and that he had to get home. He said he would be there tomorrow for the Autumn Festival. Patrick ran home as fast as he could. He was happy no one was home. He ran to his bed and tore off his clothing getting his hand around his cock as fast as he could. He jerked off hard and fast and then collapsed on the bed crying with Mikey's words echoing in his head.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Gee yawned and fluttered his eyes open. He was in his bed and the room was dark. He was alone, and he really didn't want to be. Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabbed his cellphone and checked the time. It was just gone two thirty in the morning, but he was feeling panicky, and needed to hear a friendly voice. Gee dialed Frankie's number by memory, but after two rings, it went to voicemail. He hung up, then tried Patrick. The phone rung for a moment and then was answered, a mumbled "what?" Sounding down the line.  
  
"P-Patrick? It's Gee."  
  
"Is everything okay *yawn* Gee?"  
  
"I don't…n-nightmare or, or s-something. I don't. I can't."  
  
Gee's breathing was ragged and tears were falling down his face.  
  
"Pat t-talk to me? Please?"  
  
"Sure sure."  
  
Patrick sat up.  
  
"Open your curtain."  
  
He waited for Gee to do it and then waved to him.  
  
Gee waved back, his movements jerky and uncertain.  
  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Patrick hung up and then went downstairs. He crossed the yard to Gee's house. He used the back entrance, which was usually unlocked. He climbed the stairs and opened Gee's bedroom door.  
  
"Hey Gee."  
  
Gee was sat in the corner of his bed, back pressed against the wall and knees pulled up to his rapidly moving chest. His arms were wrapped tight around his knees and his face was buried, fading red falling in a curtain over his arms. Gee was shaking. He didn't look up.  
  
Patrick crawled into the bed with him.  
  
"Hey hey Gee, come on, look at me."  
  
Gee lifted his face so that just his wide, wet eyes peeped out over his arms. He stared at Patrick, still fighting to breathe right.  
  
"Come here baby."  
  
Forgetting protocol and everything, Patrick opens his arms to invite Gee in. Gee sobbed hard before throwing himself forward into Patrick's arms. Frankie's would've been better, but right now he'd take a hug from a leper. He just needed to be held.  
  
Patrick pulled them down and rocked Gee, hugging his body close. Maybe this was it. The turning point. He could have called Frank, but he called Patrick instead.  
  
"Shhh, I got you Gee. No one is going to hurt you while I'm here. I'll protect you baby."  
  
"I-I can't b-breathe."  
  
Gee was hyperventilating as he clung to Patrick's chest, knuckles while, hands shaking. Patrick did a quick scan of the room and saw an old lunch bag. He grabs it, turning down the edges.  
  
"Here Gee, breathe in here."  
  
Gee gasped, accepting the bag and trying to take a breath. It wasn't working. And now he was starting to see black spots at the edges of his vision.  
His eyes rolled back and his body went limp.  
  
"Gee!"  
  
Patrick covered his mouth, realizing he was too loud. He listened for anyone, but heard nothing. He checked to see if Gee was still breathing and he was. He curled his body around the boy and stroked his hair, softly singing to him.  
  
"I wish you would just let me take care of you Gee. We could be so good together and I would make sure that you were never hurt again and just like tonight anytime you called me I would be there for you. I love you Gee, so much."  
  
Soft snores and whimpers came from the boy and Patrick tilted his head up just a little bit to kiss him softly wishing that Gee would give back.  
*

*

*  
Frankie woke up and thought for a moment that it was still the middle of the night. It took him about a minute to realize that his comforter was pulled right up over his head.  
Pulling it down and taking a few deep breaths of fresh air, he picked up his cell and saw a missed call  at 2:34am from Gee.  
Knowing that his best friend wouldn't call at stupid o'clock in the morning just to shoot the breeze, he realized that something had to be wrong, and quickly hit the call button, sitting up and putting the phone to his right ear.  
It rang twice, then was picked up.  
  
"Gee you okay?"  
  
But it wasn't Gee who answered. It was Patrick.  
  
"Hey Frankie, what's up?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Frankie looked at the time on his phone, as the missed call had distracted him from looking before. It was 7:13am.  
  
"Is Gee okay? He called me at like half two in the morning, but I missed the call."  
  
"Oh...he did? Well I guess since he couldn't get you, he called me. I mean, I am just next door and all..."  
  
Patrick trailed off. He was a fool to think that he was the first one.  
  
"...anyway, he is doing alright, he just had a nightmare and wanted some company. You should go back to sleep and get better for Saturday."  
  
"I think I've had about as much sleep as I can handle. I'm so insanely bored, it's not even funny."  
  
Frankie paused.  
  
"Paaaaatty.."  
  
He whined.  
  
"Entertain meeee? Tell me a storrrry?"  
  
"I would, but the tiny terror just got up and we don't need him having more reasons to attack Gee. I have to get home before he finds me here."  
  
Frankie frowned.  
  
"Is that why Gee had a nightmare?  Did Mikey do something to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Look, I'll call you from my house."  
  
Patrick hung up without another word. He climbed out of the bed and looked down at the sleeping boy. He quickly drew a heart on a piece of paper and then, pressing it into Gee's hand, left.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"I'm going to eat my weight in funnel cake!"  
  
"That's not going to be much Way."  
  
"Fuck you Bryar."  
  
Gerard said it low enough that his mom did not hear him. She gave them each money and then let them on their way. Patrick turned to Gee.  
  
"So what do you want to do first Gee?"  
  
"Something in the opposite direction to them."  
  
Gee smiled softly, pointing at Mikey and Bob as they ran off laughing.  
  
"How about we play some games. Maybe I can win you something."  
  
Patrick winked and nudged Gee lightly.  
  
Gee giggled, then sighed.  
  
"Frankie's gonna  _hate_  that he missed this."  
  
He went quiet for a moment, then shook himself out and smiled wide at Patrick.  
  
"Games sound good. Let's go."  
  
He grabbed Patrick's hand and dragged him toward a shooting range game.  
  
"Win me a stuffed cat? Pleeease?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Patrick looked at the game, it looked easy and all he had to do was win twice to get the little stuffed cat Gerard wanted, but he had his sights set much higher. He leaned in to pay and asked the barker a question. He showed him six fingers. Patrick paid for nine.  
  
*bang*  
*bang*  
*bang*  
*bang*  
*miss*  
*miss*  
*miss*  
*bang*  
*bang*  
  
"Annnnnd we have a winnahhhhhhh"  
  
Patrick pointed to the largest stuffed cat the guy had. He pulled it down and handed it to him. Patrick turned to Gee, who had such admiration in his eyes right then that Patrick can't help but to swell with pride.  
  
"Here you go Gee."  
  
Gee took the large yellow cat in his arms and hugged it to his chest, a huge smile on his face. He looked up at Patrick.  
  
"That was amazing Pat."  
  
He stepped close to his friend and leaned in, pressing a kiss lightly to Patrick's cheek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He grinned happily, taking Patrick's hand in one of his, as he held the cat with the other.  
  
"Let's go get chili fries."  
  
He giggled, dragging him along.  
  
And just like that Patrick was back in the game.  
  
_***Time Stamp: October 31 st***_  
  
*Wachoo*  
  
"Ugh honestly Geeb, I don think its a goob idea. Frankie just gob done beeing sick and he coud rela-a-a-achoo-lepse."  
  
Gee frowned, leaning against Patrick's doorframe, several feet from his sickbed.  
  
"So you're  _really_  gonna miss Frankie's party Pat?"  
  
He asked, disappointment heavy in his voice.  
  
"I knowb and I feel awful about it, but I would feel awfuller...is thab a worb?"  
  
Patrick sneezed three more times and blew his already red nose.  
  
"Here, take my present for himb."  
  
Patrick pointed to a wrapped black and sliver box.  
  
"Donb worry, my momb wrapped it, I havb not touched it."  
  
He sneezed again.  
  
Gee smiled softly, picking up the gift and returning to the doorway.  
  
"Feel better Patrick. I'm gonna miss you at the party."  
  
He shuffled his feet a little, looking down.  
  
"I'd come back and keep you company later, but my mum told me not to get sick, cos she can't afford time off work to take care of my ass."  
  
He smiled softly, but with a cheeky twinkle in his eye as he looked up.  
  
"I gotta go. Don't wanna be late."  
  
"Thanks Geeb."  
  
Patrick sneezed again and then gave a tear filled smile cause being sick really sucked.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Gee arrived at Frankie's door right on time. It seemed a little strange to him that he couldn't hear loud music, or the excited chattering of teenagers, but he brushed it off as the door opened, and Frankie was grinning like an idiot in front of him.  
  
"Hi Frankie. Happy birthday."  
  
He held out his presents. The black and silver box from Patrick, and a bulging black and red gift bag from him.  
  
"The bag's from me."  
  
He said proudly. Frankie took the gifts with wide eyes, signaling for Gee to follow him inside.  
  
"You didn't have to buy me anything Gee. Just you being here would've been enough."  
  
Gee rolled his eyes, shutting the front door behind them and trailing Frankie into the living room.  
  
"Don't be soft Frankie. Of  _course_  I got you a present."  
  
He grinned, then looked around, confusion growing.  
  
"Am I early?"  
  
He looked at the clock above the fireplace. No. It was  _definitely_  2 o'clock.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
He looked at Frankie curiously. Frankie sighed, setting his presents on the coffee table in front of the couch. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor.  
  
"My mom decided that I'm not well enough for the party. She said I can have it next week."  
  
He looked up at Gee, seeing the sad look on his best friend's face.  
  
"But she said I can still have you and Patrick stay over, so we can watch movies and eat pizza."  
  
Something occurred to him then. He looked around  
  
"Where  _is_  Patrick?"  
  
Gee snorted slightly, amazed that it'd taken Frankie this long to realize that Pat wasn't there.  
  
"He's sick. Got what you had."  
  
He looked at the ground, his fingers twisting in the bottom of his Rolling Stones shirt.  
  
"So it's just you and me."  
  
He looked up nervously, a small smile on his lips. He didn't know why he was nervous, they'd known each other since Kindergarten, and had had  _loads_  of sleepovers, just the two of them. So why were his palms all sweaty right now?  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Frankie said with a grin.  
  
"We don't get to hang out just the two of us much anymore. It'll be fun."  
  
Just then, Linda, Frankie's mum, came through from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hello Gee. I didn't hear the doorbell."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"How have you been? Not had this bug that Frankie had, have you?"  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm ok. But Patrick's got it, so he couldn't come."  
  
"Aww. That's too bad."  
  
Linda sighed, then brightened.  
  
"Oh well, more pizza and ice cream for you two then."  
She grinned, turning back toward the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you put on a movie, and I'll get you boys some drinks and snacks."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Frankie called before grabbing Gee's wrist and pulling him to the sofa. As they flopped down, Gee pointed to the presents.  
  
"Open them first."  
  
Frankie grinned and picked up the black and silver box, with " _To Frankie, Happy B.Day, from Pat!_ " in neat silver writing on the top.  
Carefully he unwrapped the paper. His mother was a stickler for trying to save nice wrapping paper, and then reusing it, though Frankie thought that was kinda dumb.  
Putting the paper to one side, he looked at the picture on the box, and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh my God!  He remembered!"  
  
The box showed a picture of a pair of heelys. They were mostly black, with red highlights, and white skulls all over the fabric. Frankie had seen them when the three boys had gone to the mall about a month ago. He was shocked that Patrick had bought them for him.  
He turned, grinning to Gee.  
  
"Look. It's the ones I wanted."  
  
Gee giggled.  
  
"Yeah, they're cool."  
  
He nodded.  
Frankie grinned at him then put the box down and grabbed the bag that was from his best friend.  
  
"I always save the best till last."  
  
Frankie grinned as he opened the bag and delved inside. Gee blushed at the comment, but didn't answer. He was nervous about Frankie's reaction to his gift.  
  
Inside the bag was a hard backed notebook. Frankie pulled it out and studied the picture on the front. It was a beautiful, hand drawn image of Frank, dressed in his Frankenstein costume from last Halloween.  
  
"You, you  _drew_  this?"  
  
Frankie breathed out, his voice filled with awe.  
  
"It's amazing!"  
  
Gee blushed, dropping his head to hide in his hair. Frankie carefully opened the book, and was shocked to see picture after picture after picture of the two of them, or Frankie on his own, or them with Patrick. It was like a photo album filled with snapshots of their adventures together over the years, but each picture had been painstakingly drawn by Gee's own hand.  
Frankie turned slowly toward his friend, eyes wide and lined with tears.  
  
"My God Gee, this must've taken you forever!"  
  
He looked down at the book in his hands, his cheeks now becoming wet.  
  
"It's the best present I ever got."  
  
Frankie put the book down and wrapped his arms around Gee's body, pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He whispered in Gee's ear, his warm breath ghosting Gee's cold skin, and causing him to shiver. Gee hugged Frankie back, just holding him close. He wished they could stay like this forever.  
  
"M-My pleasure."  
  
Gee mumbled. All too soon, the hug ended as Linda returned with drinks and snacks.  
She marveled at Frankie's presents,  _especially_  the book, and Gee's artwork, then said she was going out for a bit, and would bring back pizza when she returned. Then she left, and the boys were alone.  
  
"What movie do you wanna watch first?"  
  
Gee asked quietly, still a little flustered from all the praise he'd received on the book.  
Frankie grinned wide.  
  
"I've got  _just_  the one!"  
  
He reached under the sofa, and pulled out a brand new DVD box. Gee looked at the cover and shuddered. It was The Grudge, original version, and Gee knew he was going to hate it, cause he really wasn't good with scary movies. But it was Frankie's birthday, and Gee would do  _anything_  to make his best friend happy. He sighed, and smiled softly.  
  
"Ok Frankie, put it in."  
  
Frankie squeaked with excitement and rushed over to set up the DVD, then went and closed the curtains, plunging them into near darkness. Gee braced himself for what was to come, but he didn't realize just how close Frankie would decide to sit to him, or just how awkwardly turned on that would make him. Gee was in for a long, and uncomfortable night.. And he didn't know it, but so was Frankie, as he was  _just_  as aroused by Gee's closeness, and neither of them could move away without the other questioning it. As they sat side by side, their legs pulled up to hide the bulges in their skinny jeans, both boys were thinking the exact same thing...  
  
_I wish he liked me the way I like him._  



	3. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bobby, It's Mikey. Gee and I were getting ready to play a game and he decided he wanted you to join us."
> 
> "What game?"
> 
> Mikey smirked at Bob's question.
> 
> "Interrogation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Ugh, young love, misleading, miscommuncation, misunderstanding...and someone alWays gets hurt. Guess who that is? @~@
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

  
  
October gave way to November and the weather turning colder. November led to December and the first snow fall of the season. Then Christmas was upon them. Patrick had noticed a slight change in the way Gee reacted towards Frankie lately. He wondered if he missed something when he could not make it to see Frankie on his birthday.  
Later Gee told him that it would have been just the three of them on that day and the party was postponed till the next weekend when Frankie was feeling much better. Since he was sick, it was just Frankie and Gee. When he asked what they did, Gee said watched movies and listened to Frankie cough and sneeze a lot.  
  
"Will that be all sir?"  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"You too sir and have a Merry Christmas."  
  
Patrick took the small bag from the sales person and left the store. He was a little worried that Gee wouldn't like it, but Gee still had the stuffed cat from the carnival on his bed to cuddle with every night, so maybe Patrick was worried for nothing. He stopped by the Way's on his way home. He knew Gee would not be there. He gave the gift to Mrs. Way to give to him on Christmas. He was going to be away for that week, but he would be back in time for the New Year's party at the school.  
  
"I'm home dad."  
  
"Great, are you packed already?"  
  
"Yeah, I just had to drop my gift off for Gee."  
  
"He's special to you isn't he?"  
  
"He's been my best friend since we moved here."  
  
His dad nodded and Patrick rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to his room. Maybe he was something special. Maybe after the new year, he would be more than a friend.  
*

*

*  
Frankie was bouncing in his snow boots as he waited for Gee to answer his door.  
It was Christmas Eve, and he couldn't see his best friend tomorrow, as his entire family had descended on him and his mum last night, and he was told that Christmas Day was for family, so he was having to drop off Gee's gift a day early. Gee opened the door and saw a red nosed, rosy cheeked Frankie, bouncing up and down on his doorstep, all bundled up in about a dozen layers of clothing. Gee giggled, grabbing Frankie's sleeve and dragging him inside, before slamming the door shut to keep in the heat.  
  
"Frankie it's  _freezing_  out there! What are you doing here? You'll catch another cold."  
  
He pulled Frankie through to the living room and in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I brought your Christmas present Gee!"  
  
Frankie exclaimed, though his voice was muffled by the scarf that was wrapped all around the bottom of his face. Gee wondered how he could breathe.  
  
Frankie pulled off his gloves using his armpits, as his mouth was still covered then quickly unwound the scarf.  
  
"Thank fuck,  I can breathe!"  
  
Gee giggled.  
  
"Language Frank."  
  
Donna called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Donna."  
  
Frankie stifled a laugh, then unzipped his padded jacket and reached into the inside pocket.  
After a moments struggle, he withdrew a small square box, wrapped in dodgy paper.  
The paper was red, with cartoon Santas on it, but they all were bending over to show their bare asses.  
  
He handed the gift over with a grin.  
  
Gee accepted it with a giggle.  
  
"Classy Frankie."  
  
He smirked, pulling the smaller boy in for a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Happy Christmas Gee. Don't open it til tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Awww."  
  
Gee pouted. Frankie grinned.  
  
"Wait here Frankie. I got you something too."  
  
Gee turned and ran off upstairs to his room, leaving Frankie to get warm in front of the fire.  
As Gee left his room a minute later, Frankie's gift in his hands, he ran straight into his dad.  
  
"S-Sorry sir."  
  
He said quietly, eyes to the floor.  
  
"Be mindful of your surrounds boy. Where are you in such a hurry to get to?"  
  
"To, to give Frankie h-his Christmas present, s-sir."

Donald seemed to soften his face a bit. He had a habit of being a bit more gentle during the holiday season.

"Very well carry on."

  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Gee slipped quickly past his dad and back downstairs, giggling slightly when he saw Frankie sat on the rug with a hideous Christmas sweater on, probably knitted by his aunt, and his socks off, his feet defrosting close to the fire.  
  
"Here Frankie."  
  
He held out a flat, rectangular package in much more traditional wrapping paper.  
Frankie grinned up at him, hands held out and grabby.  
  
"Nice sweater."  
  
Gee smirked, handing over the gift.  
  
Frankie scowled, then giggled.  
  
"Can I open it?"  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"Sure. It's not much, so I hope you like it."  
  
Frankie smiled reassuringly, then set about ripping into the paper.  
Once the paper was off, he turned the object over in his hands and gasped, wide eyed.  
  
"Gee, you drew us as heroes!"  
  
He stood up and hugged Gee tight to him.  
  
"I love it."  
  
He murmured in Gee's ear, just as the front door opened and Mikey walked in.  
  
"What's all this?"  
  
Mikey walked in a kicked his boots off leaving them in the middle of the hall. He walked into the living room to sit by the fire. He tried to snatch the picture out of Frank's hand.  
  
Frankie held it out of Mikey's reach, while pulling Gee around behind him.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
He growled quietly, feeling Gee's fingers clinging tight to his.  
  
Gee stared at the ground.  
  
"Whatever, it’s probably something stupid and childish that Gerard made."  
  
Mikey grabbed the video game and plugging it in, turned his back on them. He would bide his time and get it from him later.  
  
Frankie frowned, then turned to Gee, offering him a bright smile.  
  
"I can't stay for long Gee; mum said I have to  _'spend time with the family'_."  
  
He air quoted, rolling his eyes.  
  
Gee sighed.  
  
"That's ok Frankie."  
  
Gee's voice sounded small, as he glanced up at him.  
  
"Thanks for the present."  
  
He'd hidden it in his room, not wanting Mikey to get his hands on it before he even had a chance to open it.  
  
"Promise you won't open it til tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course Frankie."  
  
Gee smiled sweetly.  
Frankie grinned.  
  
"Cool. Well, I better put my thousand layers back on and get going."  
  
Gee giggled.  
  
"Admit it Frankie. You like the sweater."  
  
Frankie stuck his tongue out at his friend, and they both fell about laughing, just as Donna walked in the room.  
  
"Are we seeing you tomorrow Frank?"  
  
"No. Afraid not. Family's in town."  
  
Frankie shrugged as he calmed down and pulled his scarf back on.  
Gee walked him to the door and watched as he pulled his snow boots back on.  
  
"Take me with you?"  
  
Gee said quietly, shuddering as he heard his dad speaking to Mikey in the living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas Frank. Will we be seeing you and Patrick tomorrow?"  
  
Donald was sipping a glass of Donna's homemade eggnog...with a generous amount of nog in it.  
  
"No sir. My family turned up late yesterday.. Mum's at the store now getting extra food, cos they didn't tell us they were coming."  
  
"And Patrick's away over Christmas."  
  
Gee added quietly, eyes down.  
  
"Ah well, we will miss you."  
  
Donald clapped a warm hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Take some of Donna's eggnog home to them then, I insist."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Frankie said, seeing Gee flinch at the heavy touch.  
  
"But my mum doesn't allow alcohol in the house when Uncle Richard comes over."  
  
He scratched the side of his nose.  
  
"Never goes well."  
  
Donna stepped forward.  
  
"I've got some without the alcohol in if you'd like?"  
  
Frankie smiled at her.  
  
"Really? That'd be great actually. Thanks."  
  
Donna smiled, turning toward the kitchen.  
  
"Mikey, come help me put some in a couple of bottles for Frankie please."  
  
Mikey huffed and walked after her. He watched his mother pull out four bottles and begin to fill them. Mikey grabbed another empty one and filled it with the rum eggnog. He put it with his mother's and slipped one of the other bottles away.  
  
"Wow mom, you did it all! I hardly even had to be here!"  
  
Mikey grabbed one of the many festive Christmas baskets that his mom liked to make and slipped the four bottles into it. He carried them back to Frank.  
  
"Here you go Frankie, tell everyone merry Christmas from us."  
  
He smiled earnestly.  
  
"Err. Yeah. Ok."  
  
Frankie took the basket, looking suspiciously at Mikey for a moment before turning back to Gee.  
  
"I'll call you later Gee, ok?"  
  
Gee nodded, quiet because Mikey was still standing close by.  
Frank wrapped one arm around Gee's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. He whispered in his ear.  
  
"Take care tomorrow Gee. Call me if you need to talk."  
  
He stepped back, transferring the basket to his other hand. Gee nodded, smiling shyly.  
  
"Well, Merry Christmas everyone."  
  
Frankie waved, then left, Gee watching him walk away, before shutting the door and turning to come face to face with his brother.  
  
"So Gee, shall we uphold our Christmas eve tradition?"  
  
Gee tried to step around Mikey.  
  
"Now son, your brother wants to spend time with you. Go on, we will call you when dinner is ready."  
  
"Yeah Gee, come play with me."  
  
Gee took in a deep shaky breath, looking at his dad.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Come on Gee."  
  
Mikey grabbed Gee and dragged him to the basement door. He opened it and pushed Gee through and then locked the door.  
  
"Now Gee...you are going to tell me what you made Frankie right?"  
  
Mikey started to stalk down the steps towards him till he was backed against the wall. He reached up and ran a finger against his cheek feeling him tremble. Mikey liked having this power over his older brother.  
  
"Cause if you don't...I'll give Bobby a call and..."  
  
He smirked and patted Gerard's face lightly.  
  
"...he will make you tell me."  
  
Gee swallowed, tears starting to slip from his eyes.  
He shook his head.  
  
"N-No."  
  
"No what Gee? No you won't tell me, or no you don't want me to get Bobby to make you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Gee squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"I w-won't t-tell you."  
  
Mikey pulls out his phone and pulls up Bob's contact info.  
  
"Last chance Gee."  
  
Gee bit down on his lip hard, his shirt front becoming wet with tears now.  
He wouldn't do anything that could put Frankie in his brother's firing line.  
  
He shook his head, whole body shaking along with it.  
  
Mikey leaned into Gee, so he could hear the grunt that answered when Bob picked up.  
  
"Bobby, It's Mikey. Gee and I were getting ready to play a game and he decided he wanted you to join us."  
  
"What game?"  
  
Mikey smirked at Bob's question.  
  
"Interrogation."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
Mikey closed the phone.  
  
"So now we wait."  
  
Gee whimpered, turning his head away.He missed the days when mum used to come down to do the laundry before she persuaded dad to get the back closet turned into a utility room.  
Mikey could  _never_  do this back then.  
  
They could hear the crunch of the tires as Bob was dropped off. He came in and greeted Donna and Donald and then was told where the boys were. Mikey looked at Gee.  
  
"Don't even think of moving."  
  
Mikey went up the stairs and unlocked the door before returning to his shaking brother. Bob opened the door and then relocked it. He had a small bag in his hand.  
  
"Hey Bobby, what's in the bag?"  
  
Bob smiled that wicked smile he had. He pulled out a rope and a gag.  
  
"Persuasion."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Boys dinner...why's this door locked?"  
  
Mikey came bounding up the stairs with Bob in tow.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Way, I must have hit the latch when I closed it earlier."  
  
"Ah, well it's dinner. Where is your brother?"  
  
"He actually decided to take a nap. He was pretty upset that Frank and Patrick could not join us to play."  
  
If Donald had not drank so much eggnog, he would have been quite upset, but he did not think twice and did not check.  
  
"Alright, your mother can save him a plate."  
  
He closed the basement door making sure it did not lock and he ushered the boys into the dining room and explained everything to his wife as they sat down to eat.

  
Gee cried silently behind his gag. He knew he'd have a few more new bruises by the morning, but he was determined not to give in.  
He just hoped he could be strong enough to take whatever else Mikey and Bob might have in store for him, but he wasn't so sure he could be.  
*

*

*  
  
Mikey sulked in his room. In the end Gee stayed quiet and Bob went home. Now Gee was in the shower and Mikey was going into his room snooping. He pushed aside the stupid stuffed cat on his bed and flipped through his sketch book to find...nothing.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
With no luck, Mikey went back to his own room to sleep till Christmas. Gee finished his shower, flinching each time he touched the fresh bruises that littered his pale skin. Bob had been especially brutal today, saying it was his Christmas present to Mikey.  
Gee thought a CD would've been better.  
  
Eventually clean and dry, Gee pulled on his favorite pjs, then headed to his room.  
  
"Damnit Mikey!"  
  
He muttered, seeing his room had been searched. He went to his bedside and pulled it away from the wall, slipping his hand into the small hidden space there. He smiled. The gift Frankie gave him was still there. Pushing the nightstand back into its place, he climbed into his bed, shutting off the bedside lamp and closing his eyes. Now he just had to get through tomorrow.  
  
_***Time Stamp: December 31 st***_  
  
Patrick ran to the school. He had been away for so long. He missed Frankie and he missed Gee. Gee, he was all he thought about the whole time he was gone. He needed to let him know in this coming year. He needed to stop being scared and just man up. He took the stairs of the school two at a time; he was so full of energy. He burst into the school and ran to the gym. He went through the doors and saw Gee standing with Frankie and talking to a couple of people from the drama department. Patrick knew they were trying to get him to take part in the Spring play. He ran over.  
  
"Come on Gerard, you would be amazing and you have the perfect voice for it."  
  
"I don't know guys."  
  
Gee rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
"You really think I could do it?"  
  
"Gerard if there is anyone that can convince a town to waste their money as the Music Man, It's you."  
  
Gee giggled.  
  
"Well, I  _guess_  I could give it a go."  
  
He turned.  
  
"Hi Pat."  
  
He grinned wide, greeting his friend.  
  
"Hey dude."  
  
Frankie lightly punched Patrick in the shoulder.  
  
"How was your Christmas?"  
  
"It sucked, all my cousins had boyfriends or girlfriends so it was all kissing and cuddling, blah."  
  
Patrick heard Gerard giggle and it made his heart flutter.  
  
"I missed you...guys."  
  
"We missed you too Pat."  
  
Gee smiled.  
  
"Oh, and thanks for the present. It's cool."  
  
Patrick looked trying not to seem eager to see if Gee was wearing it.  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
Gee pushed his hair out of his face as someone said hi to him while walking past. He said hi back, and didn't notice his sleeve sliding up his arm to reveal the leather bracelet with the glass locket on, with a picture of Frankie and him, that Frankie had given him.  
He hadn't taken it off since Christmas.  
  
"I'm going to get some punch."  
  
Patrick walked off quickly. He felt the tears coming. he didn't want anyone to see them. How stupid did he look. Gee was wearing Frankie's gift, not his. Who was he kidding. He was nothing to Gee. He was not Frankie.  
  
"There's punch?"  
  
Gee asked Frankie, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"You want some?"  
  
Frankie asked, grinning back and taking Gee's blue plastic cup before heading after Patrick. He was surprised to see Pat walk straight past the refreshments table and quickly out of the gym.  
Frankie looked back and saw Gee laughing with two boys from their English Lit class. He put their cups in the trash can by the door and followed Patrick out.. He saw him disappear into the boy's toilets down the hall.  
He followed, pushing into the room.  
  
"Pat? You in here man?"  
  
Patrick froze. Why was Frank in here?  
  
"Y-Yeah, I just suddenly had to go. You know how it is."  
  
"Sure dude."  
  
Frank went to the wash basins and looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror above.  
  
"We missed you over Christmas Pat.. Mikey and Bob got to Gee on Christmas Eve, but he won't tell me what happened.. Perhaps you could talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, I can try."  
  
Frank ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I get the feeling it's got something to do with me, but Gee just says he's okay, and not to worry."  
  
He chewed on his lip, turning to face Patrick.  
  
"But I saw the bruises, well,  _some_  of them anyway, before Gee covered them up."  
  
Of course it has to do with Frank. Everything does.  
  
"I said I would try, now if you don't mind I kind of need to get back to..."  
  
Frank raised an eyebrow, then realized that Patrick had his cock in his hand, and blushed.  
  
"Oh, err, yeah. Sure dude! See you out there."  
  
Then he left quickly, returning to the gym.  
  
Gee was sitting on the edge of the small stage at the front of the room as Frankie approached with fresh drinks in his hands and a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Frankie. Where'd you go? I turned round and you'd vanished."  
  
Gee smiled, accepting the cup.  
  
"Just needed a piss."  
  
Gee nearly choked on his drink.  
  
"Nice *cough cough* image."  
  
He took another sip, looking up as Patrick walked over.  
  
"I'm not feeling well guys. I think I'm gonna go."  
  
"Aww."  
  
Gee pouted, sliding down from the stage and putting one arm around Patrick's shoulders.  
  
"That's not good. We haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Frankie chimed in.  
  
"Why don't you sit and have a drink? You might feel better."  
  
Patrick could not help noticing the bracelet on Gee's wrist.  
  
"No, I think it would be better to go. That way I don't bring you two down too. You seem really happy right now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gee grinned, showing all his tiny teeth. He pulled Frankie in for a three-way hug, nearly spilling his punch all down his back.  
  
"We're happy cos we're all together again."  
  
His smile fell.  
  
"Do you  _really_  have to go?"  
  
He wobbled his bottom lip and gave Patrick puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I..."  
  
Patrick felt his resolve melting away. He hated to see Gee pouting anytime.  
  
"Okay Gee...I'll stay and see if I feel a little better."  
  
"YEY!"  
  
Gee let go of them both and threw his arms up in celebration, emptying his punch over Frankie's head.  
  
"Ah  _fuck_  Gee!"  
  
Frankie yelped, jumping back, hair dripping everywhere.  
  
"Language Frank."  
  
A teacher said from a few feet away.  
Frank looked back, sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Colton."  
  
"I'm sorry Frankie."  
  
Gee's lip was trembling for real now as Frankie turned back toward him.  
Gee took in a shaky breath, a tear tracing down his cheek. Before Frankie could assure him it was ok, Gee had turned and sprinted from the room. Frankie and Patrick looked at each other.  
  
"We best go after him."  
  
But when they reached the doorway into the hall, there was no sign of their friend.  
  
"I'll check this way."  
  
Frankie pointed left, then took off, leaving Patrick to go right.  
  
Patrick had a feeling he knew where Gee was. He knew that Frankie was going to check the art wing, but Patrick knew Gee a little bit better at times. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and headed to the music wing. He opened the band room and listened. Soon enough he heard it. Light strumming. Patrick walked in and saw Gee sitting in a corner with a guitar in his hand.  
  
"Gee."  
  
Patrick came over and grabbed his own guitar. He sat down quietly and started to match what Gee was playing.  
  
Gee looked up, his eyes red, bottom lip chewed raw.  
  
"Is he mad?"  
  
He murmured quietly, fingers stilling on the strings.  
 Patrick put down his guitar and pulled Gee's away from him. He boldly pulled the boy to him, practically in his lap.  
  
"I don't ever want to hear those words strung together in a sentence again. Mikey is a little unhappy shithead that wants everyone to be as miserable as he is."  
  
Patrick laced his hand with Gee's, ignoring the bracelet.  
  
"Since we have been in school without him, has anyone really picked on you like they used to?"  
  
Gee shook his head, still staring at the floor.  
  
"But dad would be happier if I weren't there. Probably mum too."  
  
Patrick's breath hitched. He remembered what Gee went through this last year in school. Mikey had been particularly cruel that day when Frankie was home dying with the flu.  
Patrick had to talked Gee down from the roof of the school. They skipped the rest of the day and went for ice cream and sat on the beach wrapped in a blanket with Patrick reading dirty jokes from his phone and making Gee laugh and smile. He pulled out his phone.  
  
"Hey Gee."  
  
Gee sniffed, looking up through his hair.  
  
"So....when Michael ends up in hell he is not surprised. He has done a lot of fucked up shit so when the devil reaches out to shake his hand he just takes it. The devil puts his arm around Michael and explains the place to him."  
  
Patrick drops his voice a bit.  
  
"See Michael, things are not all that bad around here. People like to exaggerate a lot."  
  
Patrick goes back to narration.  
  
"The devil takes Michael into a room where there are many tables and soft music is playing. At each table their sits a beautiful woman with legs forever, tits that won't quit and he can only imagine their ass. On the table is the finest scotch that anyone would ever want. Each table has a man sitting at it chatting with the woman and opening the bottle. The woman says nothing, but looks interested instead. The devil leads him to his own table with a beautiful woman and the same bottle of scotch."  
  
Patrick drops his voice again.  
  
"I will leave you to get situated."  
  
"The devil then leaves. Michael's mouth waters at the potential of what can happen in this place. He is about to touch the bottle of scotch when he notices that the man at the table next to him is crying. Michael leans over."  
  
Now he raises his voice and bit and he actually sounds a bit like Mikey.  
  
"Hey man, why are you so upset? You have the best booze and pussy in front of you. What could be wrong?"  
  
Patrick drops again to narrate.  
  
"The man looks at Michael and shakes his head."  
  
Patrick gets a solemn look and sound in his voice.  
  
"Things are not always what they seem here young man."  
  
Patrick changes voices again.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
Now Patrick goes in for the kill.  
  
"That bottle in front of you has several holes in it."  
  
"Michael picks up the bottle and indeed it is empty."  
  
Patrick pitches again.  
  
"Okay so that sucks, but you still got the piece of pussy."  
  
Patrick pretends the man is wailing.  
  
"No no no son. The bottle has holes in it...but the woman does not!"  
  
Patrick looked at Gerard grinning.  
  
Gee tried to stifle his giggle, but in the end, he couldn't.  
  
"Oh man Pat. That's a good one. You gotta tell Frankie that one."  
  
His eyes dropped slightly, his smile too.  
  
"You  _sure_  he's not mad at me?"  
  
He looked back up, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah Gee, he's fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Gee yawned, resting his head against Patrick's shoulder.  
  
"Are  _you_  ok now? Do you feel better?"  
  
Patrick put his arms around Gee and caressed his hair.  
  
"Yeah Gee, I am. You make me feel better."  
  
Gee smiled, yawning again and closing his eyes.  
  
"You make me feel better too."  
  
"I'm glad...and I'm glad you liked your present too."  
  
Gee shuffled awkwardly.  
  
"I loved it Pat."  
  
He hesitated, then looked up.  
  
"But…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"…but Bob saw it, and took it. I tried to get it back, I  _swear_  I did Pat!"  
  
Gee whimpered.  
  
"But he hit me. I'm sorry."  
  
Now Patrick felt horrible. He had it all wrong.  
  
"Oh Gee, I'm so sorry. Hey listen. It had insurance on it so we can get another one."  
  
Patrick lifted Gee's face.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Gee. You are more important to me then some silly piece of jewelry."  
  
Patrick could feel Gee lighting up again as they hugged. He pulled back and looked deep into Gee's eyes. Maybe this was the moment. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Gee I..."  
  
"Oh  _there_  you are!"  
  
Frankie grinned as he appeared at the door.  
  
"Are you okay Gee?"  
  
He crossed the room and crouched down in front of his friends, gently taking Gee's hand in his.  
  
Gee smiled softly at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok. I'm sorry I freaked Frankie and I'm sorry I soaked you in punch."  
  
Frankie giggled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not."  
  
"You probably taste real good now."  
  
Gee's eyes went wide and he slammed his hands over his mouth. Did he  _really_  just say that out loud?! Oh. Fuck. Gee's cheeks were the colour of ripe tomatoes. Frankie just grinned.  
Patrick was surprised that Gee said that and saw that he was completely embarrassed. He decided to rescue his friend.  
  
"Nah Gee he wouldn't taste good at all."  
  
Both Gee and Frankie looked at him and he smirked.  
  
"Did you even taste the punch? It tasted like shit!"  
  
Frankie giggled, and after a moment or two, Gee joined in.  
  
"Perhaps we should get back to the gym before the teachers go ape and send out a search party."  
  
Frankie stood up, pulling Gee up by his hand. Patrick smiled when Gee held a hand out for him. The three of them walked back to the party together hand in hand.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"10 more second everyone!"  
  
Patrick looked at Gee and Frankie. The rest of the party had gone great and now they were at the end.  
  
"10, 9, 8..."  
  
Gee smiled looking at his friends, he really wanted to kiss Frankie at midnight, but that would be weird right?  
  
"7, 6, 5…"  
  
Maybe he could kiss him and Patrick on the cheek, then it wouldn't seem so odd.  
  
"4, 3, 2..."  
  
Gee pulled them into a hug and Patrick looked up at him.  
  
"Love you Gee, love you Frankie."  
  
Gee grinned.  
  
"I love you both too."  
  
"1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"  
  
Gee knew it was now or never. He quickly pecked Patrick on the cheek, then turned to kiss Frankie's cheek. Frankie turned toward him at the last second, and their lips met. Gee's eyes went wide in shock, frozen in place. Frankie was surprised, but softly kissed Gee's lips, cause he'd wanted to for so very long. Frankie pulled back first, a smile spreading on his lips.  
  
"Happy New Year Gee."  
  
He murmured quietly, their noses just touching. Gee blushed pink, a soft smile on his lips now.  
  
"Happy New Year Frankie."  
  
Patrick watched all the confetti coming down. He closed his eyes as the kiss from Gee lingered on his cheek. That was the moment. There was no going back. This year he was going to confess to Gerard and let him know how he truly felt.


	4. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enjoy living with the knowledge that you destroyed your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Heavy high school drama in this chapter and one character will never be the same...for a few chapters at least. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later***_

"Patrick are you done yet?"

"Almost dad!"

Patrick made sure that he wiped up any traces of chocolate left on the counter. Inside the freezer was the homemade heart that he carefully molded for Gerard. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and he was going to finally confess how he truly felt to his best friend.

"Okay dad done."

"Whatever you were doing must have been really important."

"It was dad, it was, but let get that shelf put together now."

"Alright."

Patrick's dad led him down the basement stairs and closed the door.

*

*

*

Gee was looking forward to today. He always liked Valentine's Day, especially when they had school, cos it was funny watching how nervous and awkward all the boys got when they tried to give cards and gifts to the girls they liked, only to be rejected. Gee had never received a real Valentine's card before. Of course, he'd gotten cards off his mum when he was little. And from Frankie, but unfortunately, those had only been friends cards. He wished they'd been more, like the ones he'd given the smaller boy in return, but no! He'd kept every card he ever got from his best friend, but he doubted Frankie could say the same.

Pulling on his high tops, Gee looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ugh. He'd never like me like that."

He muttered, turning away and grabbing his jacket. He pulled it on, then picked up the small red box that he'd retrieved from his secret hiding place, and put it in his pocket, then carefully slid Frankie's card in beside it, before grabbing his back pack and heading downstairs. He went to the kitchen to grab a coffee for the walk, and came face to face with Mikey.

"Morning Gee, you seem to be in a good mood today."

"Boys, you will be on your own tonight. I'm taking your mother out for dinner."

Gee visibly paled. An evening alone with Mikey? Terrifying!

"Um. C-Could I ask F-Frankie over please?"

"We aren't gonna be long sweetheart and tomorrow is a school day."

Mikey put his plate in the sink.

"Don't worry mom, Gee and I will be fine. We can watch Charlie brown like we did when we were kids."

Gee swallowed, looking down at his feet.

"O-Okay."

He looked up after a breath.

"Is there coffee left?"

"Sorry Sweetheart, Mikey finished the last of it and I have to go out and buy more grounds."

"I still say that are both too young to be drinking coffee."

Gee sighed, he should've seen it coming.

"Kay. I'll head off then."

He could always grab some at the 7-Eleven.

"Wait for me big bro."

Mikey grabbed his bag and walked out the door with Gerard.

"Hey Gee...hi Mikey."

"What's up Stumped?"

Mikey pushed past Patrick causing him to fall into Gerard and almost drop his gift. He was going to give it now, but with Mikey around, that was not happening.

"Come on losers, we have to meet Bobby and the short shit."

Gee frowned, and started to walk. He was trying to decide when to give Frankie his gift.

"Hey Gee, can I talk to you later...like maybe during lunch? I wanna ask you something, but not in front of..."

Patrick pointed at Mikey discreetly.

"Wha?.. Oh yeah, sure."

Gee mumbled back absently. They got to Frank's with minimal damage to Gerard. Frank was waiting on the wall as usual.

"Hi Frankie."

Gee said quietly, rubbing the back of his head cos Mikey just pulled his hair roughly a minute ago. Frankie's face lit up as he jumped down from the wall.

"Hi Gee. You good?"

Gee shrugged one shoulder noncommittally.

"No coffee."

He mumbled.

"Aww."

Frankie cooed, stepping forward and bringing something out from behind his back. It was a travel mug, and the smell of hot, freshly ground coffee reached Gee's nose.

"Have mine."

Thanks Frankie."

Gee said happily accepting the cup and taking a big sip, humming in bliss. Frankie grinned at his best friend, then glanced to Gee's right.

"Morning Pat."

He didn't bother greeting Mikey. Patrick felt bad that he didn't think of getting Gerard coffee, but he couldn't have known that Gerard didn't get any...but then how did Frank?

"Hey Frankie."

"I think today's gonna be fun guys."

Frank grinned, stepping to Gee's left side and wrapping his arm round the back of his neck, continuing to ignore the younger Way.

"Gonna watch teenage boys getting rejected. You in Pat?"

"Not all of them I hope."

Pat says quietly to himself, but not quietly enough cause Mikey heard him.

"Do you have something for someone Stumped? Gonna pour your heart out and then watch them smash it?"

"Fuck off Mikey."

Frankie snapped, looking back.

"I'm just disappointed that we're in a different school and won't get to watch _you_  getting laughed at by whatever unlucky girl you've set your beady eyes on."

"Bryar..."

Bob walked up to Frank and punched him in the face.

Frank fell back, landing heavily on his butt.

"FRANKIE!"

Gee squeaked, dropping to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Frankie grinned at the concerned boy.

"I'm fine Gee. Bob hits like a three year old!"

He turned and spat a little blood onto Bob's left shoe before scrambling to his feet to face the bully.

"Pat? Get Gee to school yeah? I'll catch up."

"Frankie no!"

Gee whimpered behind him.

"Come on Gee, let's go."

Patrick grabbed Gerard and pulled him away as Frank jumped Bob.

*

*

*

Frankie was limping slightly as he entered the school gates. Gee looked up from where he was sat, tears trailing down his face, and Patrick's arm around his shoulder, comfortingly.

"Frankie?!"

Gee leaped up and ran over. He stopped right in front of his friend and gasped.

"Oh Frankie."

He said sadly. Frankie had a busted lip, spots of blood on his favourite shirt, and a twig in his hair. Gee reached up to remove the twig.

"You could've gotten really hurt. You didn't have to do that."

"What, protect my friends? Of course I did."

Frankie pulled Gee against him, hugging him gently and rubbing his back as Gee clung to him, tears still falling.

"Come on Gee. I'm okay, really.”

He looked up and nodded at Patrick, non-verbally thanking him from getting Gee away from the fight.

"Well I need to get to class guys, I'll see you at lunch. Gee, later?"

Patrick looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah. See you later."

Gee muffled into Frankie's shoulder.

Patrick turned to go.

*

*

*

Frankie and Gee had a couple classes together in the morning, and Frankie had one with Patrick, but they weren't all together again until lunch.

"Hi Patrick."

Gee waved as he saw his friend headed toward him in the cafeteria. He was sat at their regular table, over to the right, just next to the doors that lead out onto the outside dining area. The doors were closed today, as it had decided to be a normal Jersey day, and rain like they were going to need a canoe just to get home. Gee sipped on his pink milk through a bright red straw, and smiled as Patrick sat down opposite him.

"Not eating Pat?"

He noted that his friend hadn't been up to get anything from the overly cheerful lunch lady with the mystery stain on the right boob of her purple blouse.

"So I was wondering if we could talk in private?"

Patrick just picked at his sandwich, he was too nervous to eat anything.

"Err, yeah sure."

Gee smiled, then grinned as he spotted someone approaching Patrick from behind.

"BOO!"

Frankie yelled in Patrick's right ear suddenly, then fell into a fit of giggles.

Gee rolled his eyes, but giggled anyway, still grinning at his best friend.

"Jesus Fuck Frank!"

Patrick got up and stared the boy down.

Grow up will you! That shit was funny when we were in Elementary school! "

"Calm down Pat. Geeze. What crawled up _your_  ass?"

Frankie rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Gee.

"Hey."

He grinned. Gee blushed slightly, looking down.

"Hi Frankie. How was Spanish?"

Frankie slammed his head down on the table, probably a little too hard.

"Ow."

He sat up, rubbing his forehead, but still with a grin.

"Spanish sucks. Why do we have to learn it again? It's not like I'm ever planning to _go_  to Spain!"

Gee giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm not planning on becoming a basketball player, but I still gotta go to gym."

He laughed.

"Suck it up Frankie."

"Why you little..."

Frankie suddenly attacked Gee with tickles, the other boy almost sliding off his chair and under the table as he squealed and wriggled to get away from Frankie's relentless fingers.

"Excuse me, you dropped this."

Patrick looked up to see a boy he didn't know.

"Huh?"

"In science. You dropped this."

Patrick looked and saw it was the card that he has for Gerard. How did he manage not to notice?

"Oh thanks."

" Sure."

The not smiled and then walked away.

"Hey Pat..."

Frankie grabbed his attention as he stopped tickling Gee and helped him to get back up on his chair.

"What you got there?"

"Oh...just something I uh...made for my...mom. You know I thought I would...cause its..."

Gee looked sadly at Patrick.

"Oh."

He didn't say anymore. Patrick’s mum had died a few years before Gerard met Patrick, but he talked about he fondly all the time. The all sat in silence eating or in Patrick's case picking quietly at their food. Before they realized it the bell had rung. Patrick never got a chance to talk to Gerard. He started to get up and throw his food away.

"Oh hey Patrick?"

Gee stood and dumped his own uneaten food and empty drinks cup.

"You wanted to talk to me. Can it wait till after school? I can meet you by your locker."

Patrick smiled a little.

"Yeah, I can wait."

Patrick gave him and friendly squeeze on the shoulder and he was off to math.

*

*

*

"You have 20 more minutes for the test and..."

The alarm went off and everyone looked up.

"Alright guys, this is not a drill so get up and head to the planned exit we discussed."

Patrick followed everyone else out of the class. They went out the nearest door and ended up near the gym where Frank had this period. Gerard had art so he was on the same side too. Patrick saw Gerard and Frank and waved, but of course he could not leave the line will the head count was taken.

* * *

"20 21 22 and 23. Okay, class, you can mingle, but don't disturb the classes that are still being counted."

Frankie's class was dismissed, and he grinned, moving toward Gee, just as his class broke apart.

"Hey Gee. I didn't fancy gym today."

He whispered surreptitiously, winking at the other boy.

" _You_  did this?!"

Gee whisper/shouted, looking around wide eyed as he tugged Frankie to the side of the room by his sleeve.

"Why?"

Frankie grinned.

"Cause I wanted to give you something."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red envelope, handing it to his best friend. Gee looked at it curiously.

"A Valentine's Day card?"

Frankie grinned, nodding.

"Good thing I got you one too then."

Gee blushed as he pulled Frankie's card and gift from his pocket and handed them over. Frankie grinned.

"Open yours first? I wanna ask you something."

"Okay."

Gee opened the envelope carefully, and a small silver charm fell out onto his hand.

"It's to put on your bracelet."

Frankie murmured, waiting to see Gee's reaction.

Gee turned it over and saw the tiny stones in the face of the heart, and the key hole. He looked up, a shy smile spreading on his lips, then saw that Frankie was holding a necklace out from his neck, with a tiny matching key hanging off of it. His eyes widened.

"F-Frankie?"

Frankie smiled hopefully.

"I like you Gee, as more than just my best friend in the world, and I was wondering…will you go out with me?”

There was a crowd that was forming near the gym. Patrick was still waiting for his teacher to finish the head count.

"Alright go on, but stay close."

Patrick ran over to where the crowd was. Gee grinned wide, leaping onto Frankie.

"Yes Frankie! Of course I'll go out with you!"

Frankie chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Gee's tiny waist and picked him up, spinning him around. Gee squealed, pushing his face into Frankie's neck as his feet kicked out behind him. After a few turns, when they were both kinda dizzy, Frankie set Gee's feet back on the ground. They both ignored the cheers and congratulations that we're going on around them.

"I..."

Gerard blushed heavily as he spoke timidly.

"I've wanted you to ask me for ages now.

He giggled.

"I guess you should open your gift now."

* * *

Patrick pushed his way through the crowd. Whatever was going on sure had a lot of interest. He wondered if Frank or Gerard was here too.<hr />

Frank remembered the card and gift and quickly picked them up from where he'd dropped them when Gee jumped on him. Smiling apologetically for dropping them, he opened the box first. Inside was a small wooden pin badge. It was decorated with blue lines like the ocean, and the words "Gee & Frankie x" in Gee's small, neat writing. He was pretty sure Gee had made the whole thing. Frankie looked up, a huge grin on his face.

"I love it Gee."

He pulled Gee toward him.

"And I love you."

He carefully pressed his lips to the other boy's as Gee's knees turned to jelly, and he clung to Frankie for support as he slowly started to kiss back.

* * *

"Whoa are you okay man?"

Patrick just fell back into someone one. He lost his footing and his heart. It was breaking in two as he watched the love of his life and his now ex-friend kissing. Patrick took off running. He ran off school property. He ran all the way home. He burst into his door and run upstairs to his room. Surrounding him was art of all kinds that Gerard had made for him. He pulled it all off the wall and threw it out the window. He looked at Gerard's room. He didn't want to see it anymore or anything else for that matter. He ran down to the garage and found his dad's paint. he grabbed a can of black and went back to his room. He painted his window black and blocked out all the light. Then he looked at the bright colors in his room. They were the opposite of his heart. He shoved everything in the middle of his room. He locked his door and just started painting.

*

*

*

"Hey Gerard."

Someone that Gerard briefly recognized from lunch ran up to him.

"Hey, have you seen Patrick?"

He was holding Patrick's backpack.

"Uh no."

He thought for a second.

"I saw him at the beginning of the fire drill."

He blushed slightly at the memory of being kissed by Frank in front of the entire school.

"But I've not seen him since."

He held out his hand.

"I'll see him after school. We always walk home together."

"Alright, good, I'm glad you can get it to him. He was talking about something special inside for someone and i would hate for him to be freaking out trying to find his backpack."

The guy handed it over and smiled.

"Thanks again oh and congrats again on you and Frank. You make a cute couple."

He ran off with a wave. Gee blushed again and headed off to meet up with Patrick for that talk he wanted. He'd been at Patrick's locker for ten minutes, and the corridor was now empty around him. Gee pulled his cell from his pocket and checked to see if he'd missed any calls or texts from Patrick saying he was gonna be late. Nothing but a text from Frank saying he had a detention for the whole fire alarm thing, so Gee should go ahead and walk home with Patrick, and that he'd call him when he was out. Gee frowned, then dialed Patrick's number, but a moment later he hung up as he heard his friend's phone ring in the bag he was holding.

"Damnit Patrick. Where are you?"

He muttered. After another couple of minutes he got curious and opened Patrick's bag. Maybe there was something that would tell him where the other boy was. Inside was the usual. Books, an empty water bottle, an odd gym sock.

"Eww."

Gee used a pen to move it to one side, scrunching his nose up, then, he saw an envelope. Smiling at the thought that his friend liked someone, cause it was obviously a Valentine's card, being red and all, Gee decided to check for a name. He carefully pulled the envelope out, spotting a clear plastic box underneath with what appeared to be a homemade chocolate heart inside. Gee grinned. Patrick must really like this person. Gee turned the envelope over and his grin dropped. On the front in Patrick's curly writing was written simply "Gee x". With increasingly shaky hands, Gee opened the envelope and removed the card. Reading the print on the front, Gee's eyes started to leak tears down his paler than usual cheeks.

* _This heart's for you, I know it's small, The real one's so much more for its filled with so much love for you, It's impossible to draw…*_

The card slipped from Gee's fingers, that were suddenly kinda numb. Patrick loved.. him?

"Oh fuck."

Gee breathed. After a moment's deliberation, he picked up the card and put it back in the envelope, then back in Patrick's bag before zipping it up and heading out of school. He should've waited for Frankie to come out of his detention, but he really needed to talk to Patrick right now, and it didn't occur to him until it was too late, that he was walking home alone. His mistake became suddenly obvious as Mikey and Bob stepped out onto the sidewalk just ahead of him.

"Oh shit!"

He breathed, all thoughts of Patrick suddenly leaving his mind.

"Well well well, if it isn’t my sweet older brother...and all alone. Where's your little bodyguard and your puppy?"

Gee backed up shakily before spinning on his toes and hurtling back in the direction of the school.

"Not so fast there."

Bob reached out and grabbed Gerard by Patrick's backpack causing it to spill out all over the sidewalk. Gerard went down hard on his ass and back. Mikey looked at the contents and picked up and red envelope.

"Awww look. Stumped had a crush on someone. Let's see who he thought would actually want his pathetic fat ass."

"Give it back!"

Gee cried out, grabbing desperately for the card as pained tears left fresh tracks down his cheeks.

"Bryar control him please."

Bob grabbed Gerard and put him in a head lock on his knees.

"Thank you. Geeze all these interruptions."

Mikey opened the card and read it his smile growing wider and wider.

"Well now, this is interesting."

"This is even more interesting Way."

Bob grabbed Gerard's arm and thrust it out to Mikey. Mikey looked at it.

"Awww, who gave you that Gee?"

He played with the delicate charm.

"Maybe the answer is in your backpack."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's back pack and upended it. When it was scattered all over the sidewalk he saw the card. He grabbed it and read it.

"Frankie? You chose Frankie or Stumped huh? Well Gee tell me, how does it feel to know that you broke that fat ass pathetic boys heart? You really are dense you know that?"

Mikey picked up the chocolate heart off the ground. He opened it and tasted it.

"Stumped is a pretty good cook."

He chewed more of it.

"Where was I...oh yeah. Stumped has been carrying a pathetic torch for you for years and you never noticed cause you were too busy pining for Frankie. Well now you got him..."

Mikey stalked up to Gerard and leaned in wagging the chocolate in front of him.

"Enjoy living with the knowledge that you destroyed your friend."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's face and shoved the chocolate into his mouth. Bob let go and pushed Gerard to the ground. They both walked off leaving Gerard in a mess of books, paper, melted chocolate, and broken dreams.

*

*

*

"Pat? Patrick, you home?"

Patrick's dad walked up the stairs to his son's room.

*knock knock*

"Son?"

He tried the door, but it was locked. He assumed that his son was taking a nap so he didn't think anything of it. He just went downstairs to start dinner.

* * *

Patrick sat in the dark. His room was black and he was high off the fumes from the paint he just used to change the color. There was no ventilation because he never opened the window which was also painted black. He giggled as he drank his father's vodka. He had ingested a third of it so far. For someone that never drank before he was surprised that he was holding the liquor so well. He looked out into the blackness and made a dramatic comparison to his own life. He knew after today nothing would be the same for him again.


	5. Dirty Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what else is funny?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "My brother. I bet you know all sorts of funny things about him."
> 
> "Sure do!"
> 
> "Well then, how about we sit and talk about him for a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So something shocking happens this chapter! Gee actually gets his coffee...but at what price? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Dirty Little Secret ~ All American Rejects

_***Time Stamp: Spring Vacation***_

 

"PATRICK! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS MESS!? PATRICK MARTIN STUMP!"

Patrick's father pushed his room door open. The place is a mess. Patrick is not there. He sighs. It has been several weeks and Patrick has completely closed himself off from his father. He doesn't even understand what happened. He came home one day to find that Patrick used all the black paint and repainted his room, including the window. When his father scrapped the paint off, he just did it again. He got tired so he just let it stay that way. Patrick had stopped hanging out with his friends too. He had no idea where Patrick got off to every night. He also knew that Patrick was drinking. First Patrick was careful and replaced the liquor with water, but then it was like he didn't care if he got caught. His grade slipped in school too. Now it was the weekend start of spring break and Patrick was just gone. His father shook his head. Maybe he would go talk to Gerard. He might have an answer for him. Right now though he needed a nap to process it all. He closed his son’s door and then went into his own room.

*

*

*

"I'm worried about him Frankie."

Gee whimpered as he curled up in Frankie's arms. They were lying on Gee's bed, and Frankie was running his fingers gently through Gee's soft hair.

"If he won't talk to us, I don't know what else we can do Gee."

Frankie sympathized, pressing his lips gently to the side of his upset boyfriend's head.

"But it's my fault."

Gee wailed, burying his face in Frankie's chest.

"It's not baby. You didn't know."

Gee's bedroom door opened with a bang and Mikey and Bob barreled in. Gee whimpered. He knew his parents were both out.

"Well if it isn't the heart destroyer."

Mikey walked in and up to Gerard's desk without any thought. He pushed all the papers on the floor and perched on it.

"So how's it feel Gee? Knowing that you destroyed your best friend."

He saw Frank growling, but he had Bob so he didn't care.

"Guess where I saw the broken hearted?"

Mikey didn't even give him a chance to try and answer.

"He was in the park with Bert and his gang. They were smoking, drinking, and fighting as usual. You're boy has become quite a scraper you know."

Mikey jumped off the desk landing on the art work he knocked off.

"Yup, he and his new friends seem to be fine."

Mikey headed back to the door.

"Oh Bryar, give it to him."

Bob took something black and launched it at Gerard hitting him in the face.

"Nice shot."

They left after that. The black thing was broken, but recognizable. Tears ran down Gee's face as he picked up the beaded bracelet with its Fleur-de-lis charm in his trembling fingers. His lip was split and bleeding slightly from where the sharp tip of the charm had struck him, but he didn't even notice.

"I-I..."

He sobbed heavily.

"I need to go s-see him."

Frank shook his head, pulling Gee into his chest and holding him gently.

"Not right now you don't. You're in no state to deal with this now."

He softly stroked his thumb over Gee's lip, wiping away a drop of blood.

"Why don't you sleep, and we can go talk to him together later."

Gee looked up through wet lashes. He hadn't slept properly in a while now.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

Frank gently kissed the corner of Gee's lips.

"Of course I will baby. Sleep now. You need it."

Gee smiled slightly before snuggling into Frank's comforting arms and closing his eyes. He mumbled something before he drifted off to sleep, but Frank didn't hear what it was.

*

*

*

"Nothing to do but drink smoke up and fuck around for a whole week."

"Yeah, you stayin with us Trick right?"

Patrick looked at his new friends.

"Sure, I said I would. Gotta wait till the old man's out though to grab the booze."

Patrick had not been home for three days. Now spring vacation was starting and he was planning to stay over Bert's house. Bert was a senior last year who was left back. He was 19 and had his own place with his roommates Jepha and Quinn. They were in their first year of college. Even though Bert didn't make it out, they kept their agreement to get a place together after high school.

"Awesome! It's gonna be great. My buddy is gonna hook us up, we got plenty of munchies and Quinn just got some new porn."

"Yeah, really raunchy stuff with two chicks."

"Sounds great."

Patrick took another hit. He had no interest in watching porn, but if it was part of his new life, than he would. Jepha hit Patrick companionably on his back.

"Sweet, so when your old man goes to work, we can get in and get the booze tomorrow."

Patrick nodded. This week he was really going to forget him.

* * *

"Do you wanna go get coffee?"

Gee perked up when Frankie said this. Did he want to go get coffee?

“Hmmm let me see…Fuck yes!"

Gee cheered from his spot on the couch, curled into Frankie's side as the end credits of Star Wars played on the TV screen. They wouldn't usually be so cuddly in the family room, but Don had gone out, so it was ok. And normally they would watch on Gee's laptop in his room, but Mikey had spilt orange juice all over it, " _accidentally_ ", the other day, so now Gee had to save up for a new one, as his little snot of a brother had told their dad that Gee had done it on purpose so they would buy him the latest model and of course, Don believed him.

"Language Gerard."

Donna called from the kitchen.

"Sorry mum."

Frankie giggled, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. He stood up, pulling Gee up with him.

"See you later mum. We're going out."

"Okay sweetheart. Don't be late home; you know your dad wants to take you and your brother to that thing tomorrow."

Gee shuddered at the thought. Eight hours alone with his dad and Mikey. Hell!! His mood went from coffee-happy, to root canal-miserable in 2.5 seconds flat.

"Okay mum."

Frankie noticed the sudden change and gently squeezed Gee's hand. The front door closed behind them and they headed toward Starbucks.

"It'll be ok Gee. Come on, I'll buy you a cookie to go with your coffee."

Gee smiled slightly, leaning against Frankie's shoulder.

"What would I do without you, huh?"

"Suffer coffee withdrawal?"

"Probably. Yes."

Gee agreed, nodding seriously.

*

*

*

Gee and Frankie had each finished two drinks, Gee, a Caramel Macchiato and a Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino, and Frankie, an Espresso and an Iced Caffè Latte, and they were sharing a small box of assorted mini cookies. They were sitting opposite each other at a window table, and talking about what movie they wanted to see at the pictures on Saturday, when Frankie spotted something out of the window.

"Oh, Gee, I'll be back in a second, I just spotted Gabriel from my math class, and I want to ask him if we were set homework for the break."

He grimaced, getting up. He knew that Gee didn't really get on with the other boy, and would therefore stay where he was.

"Ok Frankie. But there might not be any cookies left when you get back."

Gee giggled.

"I'll take my chances."

Frankie grinned, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Gee's lips, then he was gone. Dashing outside and around the corner, Frankie quickly caught up to the boy he needed to speak to.

"Patrick!"

He called out as he ran up behind him. Patrick spun around and scowled. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What do you want Iero?"

Frankie panted, trying to catch his breath a bit.

"I…we need to talk."

Patrick looked at Frank. The boy that ruined his chance at happiness.

"So talk, you got five minutes."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Ok, look Pat, Gee never meant to hurt you, he really didn't."

He sighed, trying to find the words.

"You _know_  how oblivious he can be sometimes. I mean, look how long it took him to figure out _I_  liked him, and we've known each other practically since we were in diapers!.. He just didn't realize you liked him that way."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"He's really sorry, and this is totally killing him, you not letting him even apologize.."

"Gee Gee Gee, that's all you give a shit about isn't it? This isn't about seeing how I am or trying to make me feel better, this is so he stops being upset!"

Patrick pushed Frank hard.

"You listen to me you piece of lying shit! You and that heartless fuck stay away from me!"

He hauled back and punched Frank in the face and just walked away not caring that he was now crying. Frank stood in shock, his hand cupping his jaw.

"Fuck!"

He was really glad he didn't tell Gee who he saw out the window now! Turning slowly, he headed back around the corner and into Starbucks. Gee looked up, his eyes going wide as he scrambled out of his seat and over to his boyfriend.

"Oh my God Frankie. What happened?"

"I'm an idiot."

Frankie laughed, wincing cause it hurt.

"I ran round the corner, and straight into a fucking lamppost!"

Gee raised an eyebrow.

"A lamppost? Really?"

"Yeah I mean, you could go beat it up for me if you like but,  haha yeah."

Gee rolled his eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you?!"

***Time Stamp: The Next Morning***

"Are you ready to go Gee?"

Donna asked, knowing that Gee was far from happy about this trip. Gee slumped against the kitchen table.

"Do I gotta go?"

"Sorry sweetheart, but your dad insisted."

The doorbell rang and Donna went to answer it. Gee glumly watched through the kitchen doorway. Donna opened the door.

"Oh, hello. You're Mikey's friend right?"

Gee was suddenly even more scared for today than he had been. Why was Bob coming on their trip?

"Hi Mrs. Way. I'm here for my instructions."

Mikey walked up to Gerard and touched his shoulder.

"Scared Gee?"

Gee jumped about a foot in the air, letting out an embarrassingly girly scream.

"Is there a problem son?"

Don walked by and handed Bob a pad of paper.

"Here is our itinerary along with the phone numbers where we are staying. I trust you can handle this. Michael has vouched for you."

"Yes Mr. Way, I will take good care of your place while you are gone."

"Good man. Now are we ready?"

Gee was shaking. This was gonna be a loooong trip!

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gee was sat on the floor in his room, screwed up paper balls littering the carpet around him, and his sketch pad on his knees. He'd been trying to draw the same thing for the last twelve hours straight, with no luck. Ripping out another sheet and screwing it up, he tossed it aimlessly across the room with a tired and frustrated grunt. It was 11am, and he hadn't slept at all in the last fifty hours, not since leaving on that damn trip. *knock knock* Frankie stuck his head around the door, expecting to see Gee still curled up under his blankets. His eyebrows shot up at the sight before him.. An obviously exhausted boyfriend, surrounded by the aftermath of an apparent mini tornado.

"Gee? What happened?"

He slipped inside the room, closing the door softly behind him, and moving to sit cross-legged opposite the other boy. Gee looked up, dark circles under his eyes attesting to how little sleep he'd gotten.

"Mikey happened."

He said, his voice sounding flat.

"Tell me?"

Frankie took the sketch pad from Gee's lap and set it aside, then took the pencil from Gee's lightly trembling fingers and placed it on top of the pad before taking both of Gee's hands in his own, squeezing lightly.

"We had to share a room."

Frankie groaned. He knew this was not going to be a happy story.

"Go on, what did he do?"

Gee sighed, gazing at his boyfriend with a look of defeat.

"We arrived at the cabin just after lunchtime, and dad told us to take our stuff to our room. As soon as we were in it, Mikey pushed me into this old wardrobe and shut the door."

He looked down, a tear escaping.

"It had a key. He locked it, and told me that he was gonna tell dad that I was sick from the car ride, and I'd gone to bed."

He sighed again.

"How long did he leave you in there?"

Frankie asked gently.

"The whole first day. He said that if I made any noise, or if I told mum and dad what he did, then he'd set Bob on me. *sigh* Dad didn't even come to check on me."

Frankie pulled Gee gently into his lap, wrapping his arms around him as Gee relaxed against his chest.

"And I'm guessing you didn't sleep."

Gee shook his head, but didn't speak. He yawned instead. Frankie huffed, then softly kissed the top of Gee's head.

"Sleep now then baby. I got you."

But Gee was already asleep.

*

*

*

"Gerard dear...oh."

Donna opened her oldest son's door to see him curled up with his boyfriend.

"Um...Gerard, sweetheart wake up, you have a visitor."

Frankie looked up at Donna as Gee shifted in his lap, his face snuggled in Frankie's shirt.

"He's really tired. Who is it?"

"It's Patrick's dad."

Frankie frowned slightly in confusion.

"Ok um, can you send him in? Maybe I can talk to him and not have to wake Gee up."

Donna looked slightly concerned, but did as Frank asked.

"Hello boys."

Patrick's dad walked in. He looked tired. There were bags under his eyes and the usual up beat demeanor he carried was absent.

"Hi Mr. S. Gee's asleep, he's not well. Can I help you with something?"

"Hey Frank. Um...yeah, have either of you seen Patrick? He has not been home the whole vacation."

"Um..."

Frankie unconsciously touched his still bruised jaw.

"I saw him on Friday."

He didn't elaborate.

"I see..."

Mr. Stump rubbed the back of his neck.

"Boys, you have been friends with Patrick for a long time...has he ever...drank around you?"

"Drank?"

Frank's eyebrows rose dramatically.

"No sir. Not in front of me anyway. I can't speak for Gee."

Gee stirred slightly at his name, but remained asleep.

"I have a feeling his answer would be no too. *sigh* Alright, well thank you boys."

He gave a small wave and left. Frankie sighed. That could explain their friend's uncharacteristic aggression the other day; if he was drinking. He didn't know what to do, but he knew it was probably gonna get worse before it got better.

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

Patrick woke up with a hangover. He looked at his watch. Shit, he had school today. Not only that, but it was a week till Gerard's birthday...not that he gave a shit anymore. He stumbled out of the bedroom that he was sharing with Bert and grabbed his clothes off the floor. He got dressed as fast as his headache would let him and then kicked the bed.

"Bert, Bert, we got school."

Bert grumbled and swatted at him. Patrick shrugged and went in search of coffee to fortify him for the trip.

* * *

Gee was honestly dreading returning to school. Well, not school itself, but rather the walk there. He'd remembered at about 4am that he was going to have to walk to Frankie's house with Mikey in tow, AND NO PATRICK!! He hadn't slept a wink after he'd woken up to that realization.

"Shit I'm fucked."

He muttered as he pulled on his converse and tucked in the laces.

"Language Gee."

Donna said as she passed his room.

"Sorry mum."

How did she do that every time? It was like her super power or something. Gee spent a minute or two considering if having the ability to know when anyone swears would make a good superhero or not. He decided- not! He was really just putting off the inevitable now, so sighed and grabbed his ripped, courtesy of Mikey, bag, and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where his dad and Mikey were eating breakfast.

"Any coffee left?"

He asked hopefully.

"Saved you some sweetie."

Donna held out a mug for Gerard.

"Here Gee, here's the sugar."

Mikey picked up the sugar bowl and dropped a spoonful into the mug his mom was holding. Don looked up from his paper.

"Michael, you made a mistake. That's not sugar, its salt."

"Ooopps oh dear. Sorry big brother."

Gee took a big, calming breath, then let it out slowly.

"I'm leaving in one minute. You ready?"

He asked, keeping his voice as steady as he could.

"Of course. Let Me just finish my coffee."

Mikey took a big gulp and then handed his mother the mug.

"Ready Gee."

Gee glanced bitterly at the mug as Donna rinsed it in the sink, then turned to go.

"Bye mum. Bye sir."

* * *

Patrick had his head down as he walked. He stayed hidden in his hoodie. He looked up briefly to put out his cigarette.

"Gee."

Patrick shook it off. That was his old life. Gee stepped out of the front door, narrowly avoiding Mikey's outstretched foot. He saw Patrick walk by on the other side of the street, his mouth went suddenly dry. He tried not to let the other boy's apparent distain get to him, but it was hard. They'd been close friends, and now Patrick wouldn't even spare him a glance. Gee shoved his hands in his pockets, his head hung low as he and Mikey started their walk to school.

* * *

Patrick arrived at school and quickly went to the back. He had no intention of going to his locker. Instead surprisingly he went to the gym and used the shower to get rid of the stench of alcohol and pot. Once that was done he got dressed in clothes he stashed in his locker. This had become part of his routine. He then headed to his first period class, where he didn't see Gerard or Frank.

*

*

*

After first period together, Gee and Frankie said their quiet goodbyes, Frankie kissing Gee's blushing pink cheek, then they headed to second. Frankie had decided that he would try to talk to Patrick again.. he'd just have to be quicker to duck this time. After first, Gee and Frankie separated with a small kiss, and headed to their second period classes. Frankie was just passing through the small courtyard near the History classes, when he spotted Patrick, walking quickly through at the other side.

"Hey Pat? We need to talk.

He said seriously as he approached unseen.

"What do you want Iero?"

Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair, then huffing in annoyance as he's pretty sure he just fucked up his do. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Your dad came to talk to us."

He raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Alcohol Pat really?"

"It's none of your fucking business. Just go back to your art fag boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone."

Patrick started to walk away.

Frank saw red.

" _What_  did you fuckin' call him?"

He demanded angrily, grabbing Patrick's shoulder and spinning him back around harshly.

"Are you fucking deaf or something. I said LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Patrick pushed Frank hard away from himself and Frank stumbled back.

"I know you're hurt, but there's no need to be an asshole."

"You don't know shit."

And with that Patrick turned and stalked off. As he rounded the corner of the gym he saw Bert.

"Hey Trick."

"Sup."

"Wanna get fucked up?"

"Fuck yeah."

Bert slung an arm around Patrick's shoulder and then headed to the equipment shed.

*

*

*

Lunchtime finally rolled around, and Gee was just glad to get out of Señora Katt's Spanish class. He wasn't really that hungry, well, he was kinda, but he told himself that he wasn't. Frankie's class before lunch was right across the other side of the school, so they'd agreed to meet in the cafeteria. Gee took his usual shortcut, across the top of the football field, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Patrick's voice. He looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, and quickly realized that the other boy, his former friend, was in the old shed to the right of the changing rooms. Gee took a breath, stealing himself for a possible confrontation, then walked over, quietly opening the door to the decrepit building, and poking his head inside, peering into the dimly lit space.

"Patrick? Is that you?"

Patrick was laughing so hard right now.

"Shit Bert, how did you manage to get out of that?"

"I fucking told them that I was late to get to my grandmothers to give her medication. The fuck believed me and let me go. Best part is my grandmother died when I was seven!"

Patrick doubled over as Bert took another hit.

"Here man, hold this, I gotta take a leak."

Patrick took the spliff and took a toke as he watched Bert slip out the side through the loose board of the shed. He took a swig of the vodka that Bert had brought with him and sighed. Gee stepped into the musty, and distinct smelling building. There were boxes piled high throughout the room, but he was sure of what he'd heard. Creeping further in, Gee made his way through the maze of boxes and equipment, until he turned a corner, and spotted who he was looking for.

"Patrick?"

"Hey, why did you..."

It wasn't Bert returning, It was Gerard.

"Sup GeeWee."

Patrick cracked up when he miss said Gerard's name. Gee looked down. That was a name that Mikey had called him a time or two and Patrick <I>knew</I> that. Feeling suddenly unsure, and wishing he'd just gone to meet up with Frankie, Gee backed up a step, but didn't leave.

"I-I'm.."

He swallowed heavily, throat feeling tight.

"I miss you P-Patrick."

He mumbled, quietly.

"Well then next time aim better!"

Patrick laughed again just as Bert returned.

"Hey man, sorry, I only got enough smoke for the two of us, but I got plenty of hooch to go around."

Bert held up the bottle and swirled the clear liquid at the boy.

"Hey...you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Being a senior twice, Bert didn't know many freshman.

"N-No."

Gee shook his head, backing up another step, his back hitting a tower of boxes, that luckily remained standing.

"I, I gotta g..go."

"Okay then. Hey maybe next time."

Patrick shook his head happy and lazy. He was so buzzed.

"Yeah, Bert will bring enough for all of us!"

Bert nodded.

"See ya later uh..."

"GeeWaaaaaay."

"Yeah, what he said."

They both cracked up and took a drink as they waved bye. Gee turned and stumbled out of the shed and into the sunshine. He couldn't get his head around the change in Patrick. He'd always been so sensible. The idea of drinking was never even on his radar! Face pale and hands shaking, Gee headed for the cafeteria.

*

*

*

Patrick was feeling really good. He still had the good buzz from the vodka and Bert slipped him a few joints. He was now chilling at the park in a cozy spot enjoying the sun when someone got in its way.

"Hey man, quit harshing my vibe."

"Awww, sorry, I wasn't sure you had one."

Patrick looked up.

"Hey it's the little Waaaaaay."

He laughed as he took a hit.

"Well you look like you are all cozy here."

Patrick just nodded and smiled dopely. Mikey sat down next to him.

"Patrick, you know we never talk. I hardly know anything about you."

Patrick looked at Mikey glassily.

"I guess that's cause you hated me."

"Now Patrick, I don’t hate you. I even gave you a special nickname."

Patrick giggled.

"Stumped is pretty funny."

"You know what else is funny?"

"What?"

"My brother. I bet you know all sorts of funny things about him."

"Sure do!"

"Well then, how about we sit and talk about him for a bit."

Patrick smiled dopely.

"Sure!"

_***Time Stamp: April 9 th***_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GERARD....HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOUUUUUU!"

Mikey was shocked that Gerard had so many friends. He counted at least ten people that he knew used to hate him. High school must change you.

Gee was having a great birthday. His friends were all around him, Mikey hadn't said or done anything nasty today. He <I>even</I> made Gee coffee this morning and his dad had to go into work because someone fucked up something Gee didn't even bother to understand.

"Thank you guys."

Gee grinned, accepting hugs from nearly everyone, and an especially long one from Frankie, that included a kiss on the cheek.

"Time for presents I think!"

Mikey looked at the pile. He made sure that his was on the very bottom. He could not wait.

"YAY!"

Gee cheered as they all found somewhere to settle on the carpet around him. He started to open his gifts, thanking each person in turn. There were art supplies and books on art and on music. There were the obligatory clothes from his parents, though just a couple of plain shirts, but hidden among the folds of black fabric, was an envelope with a check for $200 in it. There were also quite a few gag gifts and several CDs, but Gee's favorite present, including the money, was from Frankie.

"I hope you like it."

Frankie murmured next to him as Gee opened the little box. Inside was a silver charm. Kind of a tradition they seemed to have developed now. It was of a pair of cats, one black and one white, sat side by side with their tails entwined. Gee's jaw dropped, then he turned and kissed Frankie full on the lips in front of everyone. After they parted, to a chorus of "Aws".

"I take it you like it?"

Frankie giggled, his cheeks bright red. Gee looked down shyly, but nodded softly.

"I love it Frankie."

After a couple more gags, and a voucher for the hairdressers at the mall, there was just one present left. Gee picked it up and saw it was from Mikey. He was honestly surprised. He looked at his brother, trying to gauge if this was some kind of joke.

"Go on Gee, open it! I hope you like it!"

A little unsurely, Gee unwrapped the purple and red striped paper and peered at the fabric inside. With nervously trembling fingertips, he lifted up the garment, and the color drained from his face.

" I know you already have a black one like that, but I have always said you should add color to your life. Especially with your pale complexion."

Gee looked from the little pink mini skirt, to Mikey's smug grin to the skirt, then around his friends faces until his eyes finally landed on Frankie. Then he dropped the skirt, scrambled to his feet, and sprinted from the house, tears streaming down his pale cheeks as Frankie shouted his name.


	6. Drowning Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soon it will all be over and I can start again in the next life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I think this chapter title is appropriate to all the characters cause you can drown for real or emotionally. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Drowning Lessons ~ My Chemical Romance

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

 

Gee hadn't seen Frankie all weekend. He'd declined every phone call Frankie tried to make to him, and refused to see him when he'd turned up at the house. He was embarrassed and scared and didn't want to face him. He was also angry. He was angry at Mikey, but more, at Patrick. He was the only person who Gee had ever told about his skirt, and about that one time he'd gone to the mall outside of town in it, just to see if he could. Gee had sworn Patrick to secrecy, but by the fact that Mikey did what he did, and said what he said, it was obvious that Patrick had betrayed him, and now Gee was pissed.

He couldn't stand the thought of walking to school with Mikey today, and even the thought of meeting Frankie on the way made him shake with fear. What would the other boy think of him now? A freak who liked girls clothes.. Gee was pretty sure Frankie would dump him, and he wanted to put that inevitability off for as long as possible.

He decided to slip out of the house early and go for coffee at the little cafe near the school. He knew his dad would tear a strip off his ass for ditching his little shit of a brother, but right now, he really didn't care. He took a different route that morning. He didn't pass Frankie's house, just in case.

After he'd sat and drank his large caramel latte, he nodded goodbye to the girl behind the counter, then hitched his bag up onto his shoulder, and headed reluctantly to school. Stepping through the gates, he spotted Patrick. There was a good twenty minutes before homeroom, so he decided to confront him, but not here. Too many kids, too many chances for the entire school to find out about his skirt.

Gee followed Patrick, and wasn't surprised when he saw him headed toward the shed. Perfect. Only him and his druggy friends ever went in there, and Gee was pretty sure he'd heard that they had been suspended for a week after being caught with alcohol on school property so no chance of being interrupted or disturbed. Gee slipped inside about a minute after his ex-best friend.

"Patrick."

He said through gritted teeth as he rounded a stack of boxes.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Patrick looked up through the smoke.

"Gee. Wanna hit?"

"You're stoned at 8 in the morning?"

Gee looked at him in disbelief, then shook his head in annoyance.

"Fuck whatever. You wanna destroy yourself with that shit, go right ahead. I don't give a fuck anymore."

He ran a hand angrily through his red hair.

"I just wanna know why Patrick. Why did you tell him? Do you really hate me that much? Did our friendship mean nothing at all?"

Gee visibly deflated.

"I-I hate you Patrick."

His voice was little more than a whisper. Tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"I'll never forgive you for this. Never."

"Man, you are too wound up Gee, what's all this hate talk for?"

Patrick took another drag.

"The skirt, Patrick. You told Mikey. Ring any bells?"

"Skiiiiirt?"

Patrick blinked a few times.

"Oh man Gee, you and that skirt like uh...two years ago! You looked good you know. I think that's when I really liked you."

He took another hit.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to the mall with you and be your boyfriend...even if it was only pretend. You loooked soooo sexy."

Patrick smiled dopily.

"You swore Patrick."

Gee said weakly.

"You swore you'd never tell _anyone_ , and what did you do? You went and told Mikey. MIKEY!  Patrick, how could you?!"

"I told Mikey?"

Patrick blinked again.

"When?"

Gee's mouth fell open. After a moment he recovered enough to stutter out.

"You, you don't even _r_ - _remember_  betraying me?!"

He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell.

"Oh maaaan, like I ran into Mikey Mikes in the paaaark and I was fuuuuuucked up and he started talking shit about you and how you is ugly and I siad naaah, you ain't never seen my man work a skirt."

"AHHHHH!"

Gee screamed as he lunged forward and punched Patrick right in the face hard. Patrick went back and the wall behind him gave way a little from the force behind Gerard's punch. Patrick could feel his nose bleeding and his eye swelling up.

"Never _ever_  talk to me again!"

Gee shouted, before turning to leave. Patrick just watched Gerard leave not fully understanding what happened.

*

*

*

Gee didn't go to class. He couldn't face it. Instead, he went to the park and sat under the jungle gym, his earbuds in, Sleeping with Sirens blasting in his ears, and his sketchbook in his lap. He looked through all his pictures. He tore out every one that he'd done with Patrick in it, and ripped them to pieces. He was still there at 2:30 when school got out and Frankie walked through the park. He was asleep under the jungle gym, earbuds still in place.

* * *

Frank had spent most of the day trying to find his boyfriend. After Frank got kicked out of Gerard's house by his father for jumping Mikey, he did everything he could to get a hold of Gerard with no luck. He never walked by with Mikey or Bob in the morning. He found it funny though that Mikey still had to go to school with the shiner that Frank gave him. Frank couldn't concentrate in any classes. Now he decided to cut through the park on the way home. He almost missed him because of how small he was curled up, but the sight of him made Frank cry fresh tears.

"Gee."

Frank crawled under the metal structure and saw that he was asleep. He carefully lifted Gerard's head and placed it in his lap.

"Oh Gee. You silly beautiful boy. I know what's going on in that head of yours."

He ran his fingers softly through Gerard's hair. He leaned his own head back and closed his eyes letting Gerard's shallow breathing put him to rest.

_"I.. I hate you Patrick.. I'll never forgive you for this. Never!.. You swore Patrick.. How could you?!.. Never EVER talk to me again."_

Gee woke with a jolt and a sharp cry, tears already free falling down his face like rain. Oh no wait, it was actually raining, and he was still in the park, and so was…

"F-Frankie?"

"Gee...wait...please don't run away again."

Frank pulled Gerard into to his chest.

Gee turned his face away, too tired to fight Frankie's hold.

"I-I'm s-sorry Frankie. P-Please don't l-leave m-me."

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?"

"Cos I'm a f-freak!"

"Yeah, and I'm a weirdo, but we are not singing RadioHead here. Baby, listen to me. I love you, all of you. I'm just hurt that you never shared that part of me with you."

"Sh-Share it?"

Gee spluttered.

"How _could_  I? You'd _h_ - _hate_  m-me!"

He shook uncontrollably now.mFrank didn't know how to get through to Gerard. He did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.mGee's eyes went wide and his hands flapped around convulsively for a moment until his brain came back online and he melted into the kiss, his fingers moving to grip the front of Frankie's hoodie, as his eyes fluttered closed. Frank pushed everything he had into the kiss. He needed Gerard to understand that he was in this forever. Gee moaned softly, letting Frankie control the kiss.

The rain started to come down harder.

"Come on Gee, my house is closer let's go."

Gee let Frankie pull him out from under the dubious shelter, then they ran, hand in hand through the rain till they reached Frankie's house. Gee shivered from the cold as the other boy fumbled with his keys.

"Got it."

Frank opened the door and pulled Gerard in. He saw a note on the table that his mom was out with friends. He looked at his shivering boyfriend.

"Come on, I know how to warm you up fast."

He led Gerard upstairs. Gee's teeth were chattering quietly and his nose was running. Damn. He was pretty sure he was gonna get sick now.

"I'm s-sorry F-Frankie."

He whimpered softly, still not sure why Frankie wasn't dumping him right now. He kept his head down low. Frank led Gerard to his mom’s bathroom which had the jets to sooth. He knew it would be great for Gerard.

"I, I saw P-Patrick."

Gee said, miserably.

Frank sat Gerard down on the closed toilet seat and started the water bringing it to temp.

"Do you want talk about it?"

Frank didn't want to push him too much.

"He, he was..."

Gee sobbed slightly, burying his face in his hands. Frank wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, just let it all out."

Gee cried into Frankie's shoulder, clinging tight to him.

"He, he was _stoned_."

He swallowed deeply.

"He, I..."

He looked up at Frankie through wet lashes.

"I hit him."

Frank looked at the top of Gerard's head. His baby was never violent. He knew it must have been bad. He pulled away just in time to turn the shower on.

"Come on Gee, let's get you in."

Frank helped Gerard up and carefully began to help him out of his clothes.

"Frankie s-stop!"

Gee grabbed Frankie's hands, stilling them. He couldn't let Frankie see his pink panties. A skirt was one thing, but <I>panties</I>? A hot red blush colored his normally pale cheeks.

"Gerard, we need to get you out of these clothes. You are gonna catch a cold!"

Frank looked at him.

"Hey, look at me. I love here."

Frank placed one of his hands on Gerard's head.

"You're beautiful mind, and here."

He then touched his chest.

"Your sweet heart and soul that would give up everything for someone that he loved."

Frank lifted Gerard's face a bit.

"Baby, as beautiful as your body is, it is a bonus to all that I mentioned."

Gee shook his head sharply.

"It's. it's n-not my b-body I d-don't want you to s-see."

He stuttered, his shivering growing worse by the minute.

"Gee..."

Frank slid to his knees. His understanding growing. With continued whimpering Gerard let him open his jeans to reveal the soft pink inside. Frank felt Gerard try to turn his body in shame, but he wouldn't let him. Instead he placed a small kiss on the soft material in front of him.

"F-Frankie?"

"Shhhh."

Frank pulled the jeans down more and continued to pepper kisses on all the pink material. Gee shivered uncontrollably, his teeth chattering louder now.

"C-Cold."

He could barely speak, and Frankie's kisses weren't really helping with that either. Frank pulled the jeans off and then stood up. He helped Gerard's shirt off.

"Let's get you in."

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips.

"You can take them off yourself if you want to..."

Frank slid a finger under the elastic band.

"...or I can do it for you."

Gee looked up slowly, his lip wobbling from the chill.

"Y-You can."

He whispered, his blush intensifying. Frank smiled and then slipped his fingers further inside the band.

"I think you look good in pink."

Then he started to ease them down. Gee's brain had kind of gone offline now. Frankie was actually into the fact he liked girls panties? This could make things interesting.

"Okay..."

Frank was having trouble breathing with all this skin in front of him.

"Y-Y-You get in. I'll get you something to wear."

"Frankie?"

Gee whimpered as his boyfriend turned to leave.

"Gee?"

"Stay with m-me?"

Gee held out a shaky hand.

"You mean you want me..."

Gee nodded shyly, his head down, barely looking up through his hair, that he was considering having cut again, and maybe going blonde?

"P-Please."

Frank smiled and nodded. He began to talk off his own shirt.

Gee stepped toward him and reached hesitantly for Frankie's pants. His hands wouldn't stop shaking, and he wasn't completely convinced that it was just from the cold anymore. Frank was now a little hesitant. No one has seen him naked like this before. Gee looked up at Frankie's face to see his own nerves reflected back at him. He pulled his hands back.

"Y-You don't have to."

He stepped back, trying to cover himself with his hands.

"No no no, I...I want to."

Gee looked down at himself. Why would Frankie want to be near him like this? It was like Mikey kept telling him.. He was disgusting, and no one would ever want to see him naked.

"Why?"

His voice was small and thin.

"I...I love you Gee. I really do and I have for a long time, I just didn't know how to explain it."

Frank felt like he owed it to his best friend to understand.

"We have been friends for a long time and when my dad died, you were there for me. You didn't laugh when I cried at night and you held me the whole time. Together we can get through anything and together we will get through to Patrick, cause the truth is...I like him and I don’t want to lose his friendship either."

Frank looked up at Gerard.

"Gee...I'm really afraid he is going to kill himself."

Gee looked up sharply, horror filling his eyes.

"I, I told him I hate him."

Gee suddenly didn't feel very well at all. His knees gave out beneath him and he crashed to the tiled floor with a pained yelp.

"Gee!"

Frank quickly changed the shower to a bath knowing that Gerard would not be able to stand now. He helped him into the tub and then moved behind him. He held the boy tightly as he cried.

"I, I d-didn't m-mean it."

Gee sobbed.

"He just…he _swore_  he w-wouldn't t-tell."

Gee hated himself right now, far more than he could ever hate Patrick.

"I was j-just so a-angry."

"It will be alright Gee. Just once you calm down, we will figure this out."

Frank continued to sooth Gerard with his words till he felt him relax. He would help him fix this situation, he will, but first he needed to fix Gerard and give him all the TLC that he could.

*

*

*

Patrick had never been this fucked up. Once he sobered up, he realized what happened between him and Gerard and it made him sick. He could not believe that Gerard said he hated him and never wanted to see him again. He had just fucked up the best thing he had ever had in his life. He knew he lost Frank too. Now he had no one. He grabbed a full bottle of vodka from Bert's apartment and one of the random bottles of pills there. He found his way to the docks outside of the town where kids came to fish for sunnys with nets and toss them back. It was pretty late so he had no reason to worry about anyone being around. He drank a third of the vodka straight so he would have the courage to take the pills. Then he planned on falling into the lake so it looked like he drowned. Maybe no one would care enough to do an autopsy. People would just assume that he lost his footing and his dad knew he didn't know how to swim. He left no note either. No one would want to read it anyway.

"Here's to you and Frankie Gee. May you have all the love and happiness you deserve with each other."

He held up the bottle and took a drink in mock salute. He then opened the pills and listened to them rattle in the container.

"Soon it will all be over and I can start again in the next life."

He took another swig and then began to tip the pills back into his mouth.

"Hey!"

Pete had been out for a walk when he saw the boy on the dock. He'd seen the vodka and the pills, and decided to intervene. He grabbed the pill bottle from the boy’s fingers and chucked it into the water.

"Nothing's bad enough to go out like that dude. You _know_  you'd probably chuck your guts up before you died, right? Do you wanna be found like that? Covered in puke?"

Patrick looked up at the boy.

"Why do you give a shit?"

"Cause I've been where you are. I've even swallowed the pills and I wasn't lucky enough for someone to want to stop me."

Patrick tried to hear through the haze of the alcohol.

"Why did you do it?"

Pete looked out at the water, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"My dad didn't take me coming out all that well. He hit me."

He looked down at the other boy.

"I'm Pete by the way."

"My dad was alright with it. I mean he wanted grandkids, but I told him that it was still possible. That seemed to make him happy."

Patrick did a dopey smile that quickly turned into a frown.

"It was stupid though cause no one wants me anyway."

"By no one..."

Pete hedged.

"I take it you mean one specific no one?"

Patrick just looked at Pete. He then tipped the bottle back and finished it.

"Look, just fuck off okay. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone."

Patrick got up and made to walk away, but instead his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he pitched into the cold water.

"Fuck!"

Pete exclaimed.

"I _liked_  this shirt."

He kicked off his high tops and jumped off the dock. He grabbed the unconscious boy under his arms and dragged him to the shore. It was easier than trying to pull him up onto the dock.

"Come on kid. Don't go dying on me."

He checked the boy's pulse and sighed with relief. He turned the boy onto his side and patted his back hard until he started coughing, water spilling from his mouth.

"Thank God. Hey, don't do that again, yeah?"

Patrick continued to cough as he expelled more water from his lungs.

"Y-Y-You sav-v-ved me."

"Yeah. I ruined my favorite shirt, and I don't even know your name."

Patrick looked up at the shirt.

"Was it vintage?"

He didn't even know why he asked. Pete gave him a look, then burst out laughing.

"Nah man. I lost my virginity in this shirt."

Patrick looked shocked. Pete could not have been much older than him and he had already...Patrick hadn't even been kissed yet...except for Gerard kissing him on the...Gerard. His first love. His only love and now his heartbreak. Now he wished Pete had not saved him.

"Sorry you ruined your shirt for nothing."

"Shut up."

Pete lightly punched the younger boy's shoulder.

"If I didn't think you were worth saving, I would've walked away."

He frowned for a moment.

"Actually no, I probably wouldn't. But I still think I made the right choice."

He grinned, water dripping from his black hair.

"By the way. You ever gonna tell me your name, or do I gotta make one up for you?"

Patrick just blinked up at him still trying to understand what happened.

Pete laughed, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of some more of the water.

"If you're not gonna tell me, then I'll call you.."

He thought for a second..

"Pickles."

He grinned.

"Pickles? Where did you come up with that?"

"I _like_  pickles, don't you?"

"Not particularly."

Patrick's stomach rumbled and then he turned and threw up. He had nothing in his stomach other than the vodka, so at least it was not gross. Pete rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Let it out Pickles. You'll feel better."

"Ugh, stop saying that it *urg* makes me sicker. My name is Patrick."

Pete grinned wide.

"Patrick. I like that even better."

He chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

"Pete and Patrick. Peterick! _I_  ship it."

Patrick went to say something else, but a stomach cramp seized his voice. Pete's grin faltered. He slipped an arm around Patrick's waist.

"Hey, let's get you somewhere a bit nicer and warmer. I live like two minutes from here. You can borrow some dry clothes."

"Wooudn't fit them. Tooo fat. That's why he chooooose..."

Patrick was slurring now, his brain on fire from everything.

"Like Hell! You’re not much bigger than me, and I don't just wear shirts that are two sizes too small for me you know. This one's the exception. It's got sentimental value."

Patrick was gone though, having slumped over in an alcohol filled stupor. Nothing but dead weight for Pete to carry or leave.

*

*

*

"Do you feel better now?"

Frank and Gerard were snuggled in his bed. Frank was holding Gerard close and caressing his stomach lightly. Gee whimpered softly.

"A, A little."

He sniffed.

"I s-still feel c-cold ins-side."

"Oh baby."

Frank knew there was not much that he could do to warm that part of Gerard so he just held him and reminded him how wonderful he was and how happy he was to have him in his life.

* * *

Patrick woke up in an unfamiliar place. He looked around and saw band posters on the walls that he had never heard of. He tried to sit up, but he was struck by a major dizzy spell and headache like a 40 ton elephant was sitting on his head.

"Fuck, why aren't I dead?"

"Cause you’re cute, and I don't let cute guys kill themselves?"

Pete grinned, holding out a bottle of water toward him. Patrick was confused, but he accepted the bottle of water. He also so aspirin and popped them too.

"How did I get here?

"I carried you."

Pete said, matter-of-factly.

"Seriously?"

Pete plopped down onto the bed next to Patrick.

"Sure."

He shrugged.

"Hey, I was wanting to say before, but you kinda passed out on me. Whoever the no one was that didn't want you? They're an idiot."

That was the last subject that Patrick wanted to talk about.

"The only one that's an idiot is me. I thought I could forget him using the drugs and alcohol and I just made everything worse between us. Now he hates me."

Pete shook his head.

"I'm sure that's not true. Who is he anyway?"

"Doesn't matter."

Patrick buried his head in the pillow. Pete placed a hand gently on Patrick's shoulder.

"You were close."

It wasn't a question.

Patrick remained silent, but his tears started to fall. It was the first time that he actually let himself cry for the loss of his first love, his broken heart, and his now destroyed friendship. Before he just drowned them in the drugs and alcohol, but now there was nothing to stop them from coming. Pete took a breath, then lay himself down next to the younger boy, and gently wrapped an arm around him.

"It's gonna be okay. _You'll_  be okay."

Patrick turned and buried his head into the strange boy's chest. He just let everything out that he had been holding in since February. He couldn't take it anymore. This is why he wanted to die, so he didn't have to feel it all.

"I have nothing and no one. There is no reason for me to keep living now."

Pete slid his other arm under Patrick's body and hugged him to himself, pressing a light kiss to his hair.

"Now come on, none of that."

He chided.

"You have _me_  now, and you don't know it yet, but I'm fucking awesome, and relentlessly cheerful, so you won't have time to feel down from now on.”

"But, why would you want me? I'm so fucked up right now and you don’t even really know me."

"Like I said, I've been there, and I don't want you to fall as far as I did."

He smirked slightly.

"Besides, I think you're fucking adorable, even when you are covered in tears and snot."

Patrick blushed he could not help it.

"Aww."

Pete grinned.

"Fuckin' adorable."

Patrick looked up.

"I think I need help."

Pete nodded.

"Yeah."

He gently stroked Patrick's hair from his face.

"I know somewhere that can help you. They helped me."

"Come with me to my dad's please. I don’t want to do this alone."

"Of course. You don't have to do _anything_  alone."

Pete smiled at him softly.

"Thank you Pete."

Patrick allowed himself to he held a little longer and then he got up and he and Pete made their way back to his house to face his future.

 


	7. The Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about...a sweet kiss from the lips of the sweetest boy I know."
> 
> Gee giggled, then stood up and stepped toward Frankie.
> 
> "That's a fair price."
> 
> He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.
> 
> "Mmmm sweet as sugar baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more chapter to go, can you believe it? It has been a blast helping _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ finish this amazing story! I had fun playing an asshole!Mikey, I will fully admit too! ^0^
> 
> Hold on to your seats cause Gees and I have three brand new stories coming up, one was just started last night. You can check out **Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge** and let us know what you thought! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_"Dear Gerard,_

_Hey Gee, been a long time huh? So I was trying to decide what to say in this letter. The first time i wrote it I just kept saying I'm sorry over and over again, but it looked stupid and with the tear stains too. Then I did it again, but it was too wordy and full of bullshit. They say third time is the charm right? So here we go._

_"I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and put you through. I'm not going to lie though. You were my first love and my first heartbreak. Still, that did not give me the right to treat you or Frank like shit. It didn't give me an excuse to betray the trust that we had either. The alcohol and drugs were not excuse. The fuck up was all mine._

_I don;t know if you cared, or care now, but I went away to a rehab camp that my friend Pete told me about. He is the one that saved me from doing something really stupid and yes, it was that. I know we swore that we would always be there for each other when we felt like that, but i could not turn to you after what i did._

_I have been in the program for three months and completed it with 100% sobriety. I will be home in time for the first day of school._

_I understand if you do not want to ever speak to me again. The same with Frank, who got his own letter. I just want you to know that I care about you, I love you, and I will always be your friend._

_Love,_

_Patrick_

Gee read the letter for the eighteenth time since he'd received it two weeks ago. His friend had been hurting <I>that</I> bad, and Gee hadn't even known about it. He felt awful. He wanted to run right up to Patrick tomorrow when he went back to school, and hug him as tight as he could, but he wasn't sure that would be welcomed. Patrick had said in the letter that he loves him still, and will always be his friend, but Gee was scared that he'd just fuck things up again, like he always does.

He was looking forward to returning to school and seeing all his friends, but he was worried too, because Mikey was starting this year, and he had been a particularly nasty little shit during the summer, and had promised to make Gee's life a living Hell when he joined the High School. There was <I>one</I> ray of light though...Bob wouldn't be there. Bob had gotten into big trouble a couple of weeks ago with the cops, and his dad was sending him to a military academy for troubled youth, or something. Whatever. Gee was just happy he wasn't getting beaten up any more.

Tucking Patrick's letter into his secret hiding spot, Gee yawned and snuggled down in his bed before reaching over and clicking off his lamp. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, but whether it would be good or bad, was yet to be seen.

*

*

*

Gee woke up to his annoying alarm clock and slammed his hand down on it before huffing and crawling out of bed. Grabbing his toothbrush and towel, he headed out to the bathroom. Of course, just his luck, Mikey was exiting the room as he approached it. Gee lowered his head and pressed his back to the wall.

"Hey Gee. Ready for the first day of hell?"

Gee swallowed harshly, eyes glued to the faded carpet.

"You had a year to enjoy yourself, but now you are mine again "

Mikey ran a finger down Gerard's chest.

"No he's mine and you don't get to touch."

Frank was coming up the stairs.

Gee looked up slightly through his hair. He was trembling, and couldn't really find the strength to smile right now.

"You can have him."

Mikey pushed Gerard hard and walked back to his room. Gee slumped, the first tears of a new school year tracing down his cheeks.

"I'm gonna shower."

He turned and disappeared into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself.

"Gee.

Frank sighed and went to wait in Gerard's room for him to finish."

*

*

*

Gee stepped out of the slightly too hot shower and started to dry off. The mirror was completely fogged up, that was the point of having the water so hot, so he couldn't see himself. Once he was dry, he wrapped his damp towel around his waist and left the room. His dad was stood right outside the door with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Gee froze, eyes wide.

"Gerard...I wanted to talk to you about Michael. It is his first year in your high school and I want you to make sure he gets to all of his classes on time."

"Yes s-sir."

Gee whispered out, hands shaking.

"He would have had Bob, but you know how that went. Shame too, he was a nice well-mannered boy, but I guess that shows that you can never judge a book by its cover. Let that be a lesson to you son that you can't trust everyone."

"He...um."

Gee stuttered quietly, but couldn't get his words out.

"Father, you need to let Gerard get dressed or we will be late."

Mikey walked out of his room and headed down stairs.

"He's right. Off you go son."

"Y-yes sir."

Gee walked quickly past his dad toward his room. His legs were shaking as he entered to find Frankie sat cross legged on his bed.

"Gee, you okay?"

Gee nodded and walked to his closet in silence. He pulled out his black skinnies and a plain black shirt.

"Baby?"

Frank walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Talk to me please?"

"I'm okay."

Gee murmured.

"Dad just..."

He shivered, then shook his head.

"I'm okay."

Frank was not having this. He pulled Gerard gently so that he had turned around.

"Gee, we are not going to start the new year like this. You know you have friends now who care about you, and Patrick is coming back, and...you have me. You are not alone anymore and you don’t have to go through this alone either."

"I know."

He buried his head in Frank's shoulder and just let himself be held. He ignored the fact that he was still naked, and that his towel had just come undone and fallen to the floor. While Frank loved every part of Gerard, including his body, this moment was about his fragile heart.

"Come on Gee, let's get you dressed."

Frank walked his boyfriend to the bed. He sat him down and then went and pulled out some clothing for him. He helped him put his simple pair of white lace panties on and then eased him into a pair of his favorite jeans. Then he grabbed one of the shirts that he had bought for Gerard on one of their mall trips. He slipped it over his head. Frank then grabbed a brush and the styling gel and did his boyfriend's hair. He made him look up as he carefully did his eyeliner and then gently smudged it with his thumb. He smiled at his handy work.

"At least we will get to school with little incident since it was Bob that used to really physically hurt you...oh and this."

Frank walked to Gerard's desk and handed him a cup.

"It's never too early for pumpkin lattes."

Gee's eyes lit up as he made grabby hands.

"Coffee coffee coffee."

"Ah ah ah..."

Frank pulled the cup back.

"...you know the rules. You have to pay for it first."

Gee pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, but a twinkle in his eye.

"What will it cost today?"

He asked sweetly, eyelashes fluttering.

"How about...a sweet kiss from the lips of the sweetest boy I know."

Gee giggled, then stood up and stepped toward Frankie.

"That's a fair price."

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

"Mmmm sweet as sugar baby."

Gee smiled shyly as his cheeks flushed.

"Coffee now?"

"Yes Gee coffee now."

Gee grinned, taking the cup from Frankie's hand, then gave him another soft kiss, this time on the cheek, before taking a big sip of his drink and moaning slightly at how good it was.

"Gee, if we don't get going now, I'm going to get going...on you."

Frank raised his eyebrows playfully. Gee blushed scarlet. He _wanted_  to say he was in no rush, and see what Frankie would do, but he chickened out.

"Okay Frankie."

He wanted to do more than kiss, but he'd decided already that he would wait...at least until Halloween.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I can't do this."

Patrick was shaking. He was having trouble breathing. He was going to pass out.

"Calm down baby boy."

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and pulled him in close, gently kissing his nose.

"I'm with you. You'll be okay."

Patrick tried to take a deep breath.

"What if he still hates me? What if he doesn't forgive me?"

Patrick looked down.

"I still love him...I mean...you know...not the way I..., but yeah."

"Not possible."

Pete shook his head defiantly.

" _No one_  could hate you for more than a second, and if he does, then he's an idiot."

He squeezed Patrick to him.

"Oh and baby boy? I love you too."

Patrick blushed. Pete had been with him every step of the way. He had grown from a friend to much more and has a special place in his heart.

"You won't let go right?"

"Not for a second."

"Okay, let's go."

Patrick opened the door taking a deep breath and stepped out into the morning light.

*

*

*

Gee had managed to drink just over two thirds of his flavored coffee before Mikey had _"accidentally"_  knocked it from his hand, and all over the carpet in the front hall. Of course, his dad didn't see as Mikey did it, but he did see the resulting mess.

Now, as Gee had been shouted at and made to clean up the mess, the three teens were running late, and weren't surprised to arrive just after the bell for homeroom had rung. Gee pointed Mikey in the direction of the office, then headed the other way with his hand in Frankie's. Gee wanted to see Patrick, but he guessed that would have to wait.

*

*

*

Patrick was both upset and relieved that the first three classes he had with neither Frank or Gerard. NOw he walked into his fourth period and there by the window was Gerard.

Gee had his head on his desk as he doodled on the corner of his notebook. He didn't see Patrick approach.

"H-H-Hey G-G-Geee."

Gee looked up slowly, his pencil stilling.

"H-hi. How...how are you?"

He had never been scared to talk to Patrick before.

"G-G-Good, you-u-u?"

Patrick was stuttering so badly.

Gee nodded.

"I'm okay."

Silence fell for a moment between them, then Gee moved his bag off of the seat next to him.

"Do you...do you wanna sit here?"

"C-Can we p-pl…"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we will be seating you in alphabetical order."

Patrick's heart sank. There was no way that he was near Gerard now. One by one the students took their seats.

"Carmen Sevant you sit in the fourth seat of the third row and Patrick Stump, you...oh, you can sit right where you are."

Patrick looked relieved as he sat down. Gee smiled softly at him.

"You...you look well."

He didn't say _"better than the last time I saw you"_ , but his meaning was obvious.

"I feel better. I really needed to get away and realize how stupid I was being.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I should've seen how bad things were. I should've been there."

Gee looked down at his hands, his hair falling in his face.

"Hey."

Patrick laid a hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"You can't take all the blame. Gee, we are still kids. Shit, we are not even 16 yet. We are going to make mistakes. I just had to learn that the hard way."

"Gerald Way?"

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"It's Gerard Sir."

"Right, well you need to move one desk up."

Patrick looked around. There were no more students standing.

"Wait...who sits here?"

"That would probably be me."

Pete smirked as he stepped into view from the doorway.

Gee looked at the boy he'd never seen before, and saw him wink at Patrick. He looked at Patrick, and saw him blush and smile in response. Picking up his things, he moved silently to the other desk.

"Ah Mr. Wentz, will you always be fashionably late to class?"

"Sorry sir. I had to get my schedule and stuff from the office."

"Well you can take the seat that...Gerard vacated."

Patrick smiled to hear the teacher say Gerard's name correctly. He reached out and touched his shoulder.

Gee jumped slightly and turned around to look at Patrick. He gave a small smile, which slipped a little as Pete dropped into the seat next to Pat.

"Hi. I'm Pete."

"Gee."

Gee mumbled, accepting Pete's outstretched hand before turning back to the front of the class.

"Gee, Pete is the one that showed me how to get help. He also reminded me how important you are to me."

Patrick wanted Gerard and Pete to get along so much. He didn't want to have to choose between them.

Gee hid in his hair as he looked back at them again.

"I'm g-glad he h-had you."

He stuttered, sheepishly.

"I hope we can be friends Gee."

Pete grinned.

"From what Patty tells me, you're a pretty cool guy to know."

Gee blushed slightly, his head dropping a little as he shook it.

"I'm n-nothing sp-special."

Patrick felt his heart break that Gerard felt this way. He was not making everything better, he was ruining it. He never should have said anything. Patrick rises to leave, but feel Pete grab his hand. He looks over with tears welling up and sees Pete shaking his head. Pete pulled Patrick back into his seat, gently squeezing his hand before addressing Gee again.

"Hey. Why don't we all hang out at lunch? Make it like a...double date?"

"D-D-Do you have lunch with F-F-F-Frankkki..."

Patrick stopped himself from using Frank's nick name. He felt like he had no right. Gee nodded. He still hadn't emerged from his hair. He liked having it long again. He'd missed being able to hide when he had it cut short.

"Yeah."

He looked down even more.

"M-Mikey too, I think."

"Mikey."

Patrick thought about how he had abandoned Gerard to Mikey and Bob when he left. He was so wrapped up in getting himself better, he left Gerard to get picked on and worse.

"I can't I just can't!"

Patrick ran out of the classroom.

"Where is Mr. Stump going?"

Pete leaned forward.

"Gee. Go after him."

"But you're his..."

"Just go silly. He needs _you_  right now, not me."

Gee hesitated then nodded and stood up, heading for the door.

"I'll...I'll get him sir."

"Be quick about it, you will both still be responsible for what you miss in the lesson."

"Sir, it's only the first day of school."

The teacher rolls his eyes.

Gee slipped out and looked around. There was a boy's bathroom at the end of the corridor, and he was pretty sure that was where he'd find his friend... Was he still his friend? When he reached the toilets, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"P-Patrick? Are you...are you here?"

The sound of throwing up echoed in the small room, bouncing off the metal stalls.

"Patrick."

Gee went to the last cubicle in the row and tried the door. Of course it was locked.

"Patrick, open the door."

Patrick freaked out and felt more of his little breakfast come up. His stomach was hurting so badly.

"Fuck."

Gee muttered, digging in his pocket and pulling out a quarter. He made quick work of jimmying the lock, then opening the door and stepping inside. He closed the door behind himself, then sank to his knees behind Patrick, placing a hand on his back and rubbing soothing circles there.

"Easy Patrick. You're gonna turn yourself inside out if you keep on like that."

Patrick just groaned.

"Patrick? Please talk to me."

"I think it's kind of hard to talk when your heads in a toilet Gee."

Gee chuckled.

"Yeah, I know."

He swallowed, remembering doing the same thing himself. He shook his head, dismissing the memories.

"It can't smell great in there either. Why don't we get you cleaned up, yeah?"

Patrick allowed himself to be pulled up. He knew he looked horrible. Gee smiled slightly at him as he grabbed a handful of tissue and wiped around Patrick's mouth. He dumped the tissue and flushed the toilet then pulled Patrick up onto his feet, and over to the sinks. He turned on the cold water.

"Here, wash your face."

Patrick trembled a little as he splashed water on his face. Gee grabbed a couple of paper hand towels and passed them over.

"Dry up, then we can talk."

Patrick took the towels, but he didn't dry his face. He just stood there shaking with them crumpled in his hands. Gee watched him for a moment then grabbed more towels and dried his face for him.

"There now, that's better."

He smiled softly.

"Now, why exactly are we in this shithole, pun totally intended, instead of in class with your cute ass boyfriend? Hmmm?"

Patrick looked up at Gerard and just broke down. He cried for how he abandoned Gerard and Frank.

"Shhh...it's okay. Everything's gonna be ok."

Gee cooed, his arms wrapping around Patrick and pulling him in against his chest.

"We'll both get through whatever's thrown at us..."

He lifted Patrick's chin to look in his red-rimmed eyes.

"And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause we're best friends, and we'll always have each other's backs..."

Gee got suddenly nervous again, looking down.

"If...if you _want_  to be friends still, that is."

"Yes please. I need you Gee, you and Frankie and Pete and..."

"And you have us."

Patrick heard another voice behind him. Gee looked up, tears in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"Hi Frankie, why aren't you in class?"

"Something told me to go take a piss."

"Ewww. TMI Frankie."

Gee giggled slightly.

"No, in case you didn't realize it the bell rang. I met this hyper guy outside and I saw that he was holding yours and Patrick's back pack."

Gee smirked.

"I'm guessing you met Pete."

"Yeah."

Patrick stood up with Gerard's help.

"I'm not sure I can eat lunch after that."

Gee kept an arm around Patrick's waist as they left the room.

"You need to eat _something_  Patrick."

He said, gently passing him into Pete's arms as Frankie slipped an arm around his waist.

"Gee's right baby boy. You have to eat."

Pete gave Patrick a look that didn't go unnoticed by Gee.

"Maybe I can have something simple, like a fruit salad?"

Pete kissed his cheek.

"That'll do babe."

The four of them made their Way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Mikey didn't remember school being this hard. He didn't have any classes that his friends were in and he missed Bob. He was pushed around by a few seniors with his skinny size making it easy. Now he was putting his stuff in his locker excitedly. It was lunch and he knew he would see Gerard. Finally he would have some fun.

*

*

*

Gee was sat at the table he, Frankie and Patrick had claimed as their own last year. There was more than just the three of them now though, there was also Pete, who had his arm around Patrick's shoulders as he waxed lyrical about the mystery meat they were serving today, Jeremy and Jonathan, twins who spent more time in the drama department than the drama teachers, and Hayley, their token female friend who could never decide what colour her hair would be, one week to the next.

Frankie had one hand on Gee's left thigh as he laughed at Pete's poetic interpretation of the school's idea of food. Gee was happy. He had his friends around him, and he was actually feeling pretty good right now. That was until he looked to his right and saw Mikey enter the cafeteria. Gee's mood shifted dramatically, his head dropped, and the laughter died on his lips.

Gee's new friends had heard of Mikey of course, but they not witnessed his cruelty first hand. Gee was scared, cause what if they took Mikey's side and started laughing at him? What if they decided Mikey was more fun to hang out with, and left him?

Mikey looked around and saw his brother and his loser friend...wait, when did Patrick get back, and who is the guy next to him? Mikey also saw quite a few people sitting with Gerard and then three more walked over. This moment of humiliation might be better than he thought it would.

"Gee Gee Gee, did you see did you see?"

Alex, who was elected the head of drama last year bounced up to Gerard.

Gee looked up slightly.

"See w-what?"

"You won the drama lottery from last year! The class picked your play for the Winter Festival!"

"Hey man, you okay Gee?"

Taylor, the girl Alex was in love with and confided in Gerard that she loves him, but they hadn't told each other yet, put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're shaking like a leaf."

"Uh y-yeah. I'm j-just a bit c-cold."

Gee smiled weakly, trying to reassure her.

"Awww poor baby."

Taylor hugged Gerard tightly.

"Frankie, you need to keep this boy warm at night."

Frank chuckled.

"Oh I do believe me."

Everyone laughed at the table including Patrick. He didn't feel any jealousy for either Gerard or Frank. He was happy for both of them. Patrick snuggled into Pete more and sighed. Gee blushed red. He wasn't keen on the details of his and Frankie's relationship being broadcast to the whole school, or even their little group, and it was even more mortifying right now, as Mikey was in earshot, and was bound to say something. He pressed himself into Frankie's side, trembling more by the second as Mikey approached.

Frank looked over and saw Mikey and understood why Gerard was trembling. Mikey walked over and leaned on the table. He looked at Gerard and cleared his throat.

"Gerard, you were supposed to wait for me at my locker. Father told you it was your job to take care of me today."

"Who are you?"

Alex looked at the new boy curiously.

"I'm Gerard's little brother Michael, but you can call me Mikey."

Gee could feel his heart racing fast, and his breathing becoming ragged. This was really happening. It wasn't the nightmare he'd been having about this day for the last two weeks.

"S-sorry Mikey."

He stuttered in little more than a whisper, his eyes glued to the floor as he hid in his hair.

"You don't need to apologize Gee..."

Pete jumped in.

"It was _my_  fault he wasn't there..."

He turned a bright, but challenging smile toward Mikey.

"I distracted him and dragged him here. Right Gee?"

Pete was standing up for him? They'd only known each other for less than an hour. Gee realized that Patrick must've told him about Mikey.

"Oh, and who are you? You seem awfully close to Stumped here. Speaking of, welcome back Stumped. I see you managed not to kill yourself, better luck next time right? Hey let's drink to that!"

Pete stood up sharply and stepped toward Mikey.

"Now..."

He began, keeping his voice even and calm, but with a certain edge that was hard to miss.

"I understand that you are a little shit with no friends, bad hair and a small dick..."

A murmur of laughter went around the table.

"…and while that all could be considered a good reason for being bitter and twisted, and for your obvious jealousy toward your brother, I don't think it gives you the right to say what you just did to my boyfriend."

He let that sink in for a moment.

"And I think you should apologize. What do you think guys?"

He looked around the table.

Gee was speechless. He'd never heard anyone talk to Mikey like that before, apart from Frankie. Mikey held his ground outwardly, but inwardly he was bothered. Everyone always sided with him when he made fun of Gerard or any of his friends.

"Whatever, I'm going to get food. Gerard give me money."

Mikey held his hand out. Gee reached into his pocket. It was an automatic response, and one he never thought to question. Mikey snatched the money from him and walked off without another word.

"Dude, are you really related to him?"

Alex looked at Gerard.

Gee dropped his eyes to the table and pushed his half eaten sandwich away.

"I've lost my appetite."

Mikey returned carrying a taco salad. He walked so that he was heading to the table to take a small opening that was across from Gerard. As he got close he "tripped" and spilled the whole salad all over Gerard.

"Oh man, clumsy me."

Mikey laughed looking at the pathetic mess that was his brother.

"That's fucking it!"

Frank shot up and punched Mikey in the face. Gee was up and running a second later, straight out of the cafeteria.

"Frank. You better go after him."

Pete suggested, pulling his newly made friend back, and stopping him from hitting Mikey again.

"I'm going too."

Patrick got up and kissed Pete's cheek.

"Come on Frankie!"

Patrick took Frank's hand and they ran after Gerard.

Gee was standing in the bathroom trying to wash sour cream out of his hair at the tiny sink. His eyes were red, but he wasn't crying. He was angry. He looked up as the door opened. If it had been anyone other than who it was, he would've probably screamed at them to get out. He looked at Frankie and Patrick blankly for a second then went back to his sticky mess of hair.

"Here, let us help you."

Frank and Patrick both flanked Gerard and moved his hands. They tried to the get the mess out, but it was too much.

"Frank, you should take him to the gym."

"Yeah, that's a good idea; he was put on his gym clothes for the rest of the day too."

"Fuck."

Gee groaned in defeat, letting himself be pulled gently out of the bathroom.

"I only have my volleyball uniform here today."

He'd joined the team after discovering that he was actually rather good at the game. He liked the uniform, but that didn't mean he wanted to be seen off the court in it.

"It's better than smelling like Taco Tuesday Gee."

Gee sighed.

"I guess. But I'm not looking forward to bumping into Mikey in that thing."

Frank growled.

"Someone needs to put that little shit in his place."

"Yeah..."

Gee looked down.

"Maybe."

"No Gee, no maybe. What Mikey did was just plain mean."

Patrick sniffed.

"I can't believe he said that to me."

Gee smacked himself in the head.

"Shit Patrick. I'm stressing over sour cream and wearing a dress in public, and Mikey said... _that_."

He grabbed Patrick and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

He looked down and giggled after a moment.

"Guess we're _both_  wearing our gym clothes now, huh?"

There was ground beef and taco sauce all over the front of Patrick's shirt.

"Ugh...gross!"

Frank laughed at them both and then pulled Gerard in for a hug.

"There, now let's see Mikey fuck with all three of us."

Patrick laughed as they left the bathroom for the gym.

*

*

*

"Yes yes yes!"

Frank shouted as the last bell rang and he ran out of his class with Patrick in tow.

"Come on, we have to meet Pete and Gee by the drama class!"

"I still can't get over it Gee."

Pete marveled at Gee's legs in his volleyball dress.

"You could pass. You know that, right?"

He grinned. Gee blushed and shoved his shoulder.

"Stop it Pete."

He whined, though he actually didn't mind the attention he'd gotten wearing it. It had almost all been positive, though he was yet to see Mikey, and he wasn't looking forward to that little slice of Hell.

"Hey hey Way, lookin good today!"

Alex and the rest of the drama club strolled up.

"So, how does it feel to get the lead?"

"Amazing!"

Gee declared excitedly.

"I can't wait to tell Frankie."

"Tell me what baby?"

Patrick and Frank arrived and Patrick let go of Frank's hand and walked up to Pete.

"Did you miss me?"

"Every second."

Patrick blushed and kissed Pete's cheek.

"So what's the good news?"

"That Gee got the lead."

Pete said like a proud parent. Gee blushed.

"It's not that big a deal."

He tried to play it down, nervously playing with the hem of his dress.

"Oh stop being modest Gee. You are perfect for the part."

"Is anyone going to talk us what the play Gee chose is?"

Patrick was not here in June so he would not know.

"We're doing Grease."

Pete grinned.

"I'm playing Danny."

"Wait...so Gee is playing..."

Gee blushed pink, looking at the floor like it held the meaning of life or something.

"Sandy."

He said quietly, waiting for the laughter and name calling to begin.

"I can't wait to see him in those skin tight leather pants."

Alex looked over at Max and Max shrugged.

"What, he has a great ass, right Iero?"

Frank couldn't help, but smile.

"Yeah he does."

"Y-you don't think it's w-weird?"

"Why would we think that Gerard? You are an amazing actor and everyone knows that boys used to play girls parts."

The whole club nodded.

"But...but everyone will see me in a skirt."

He looked down at himself and laughed slightly.

"Well I guess that cat's out of the bag now anyway."

"Yeah, but Sandy's skirts are like long poodle skirts and shit. Besides, this hardly counts as a skirt, you got shorts under it."

Alex playfully lifts the skirt to show the matching tan shorts underneath. Taylor squawks and hit him.

"Alex!"

"What?"

Everyone laughs good naturedly. Those two were so meant for each other.

Gee blushed deeply, pushing his dress back down.

"Yeah, but it could be a full length gown or a mini skirt... I'm still gonna get shit from Mikey, and...and dad."

His mood dropped to the floor, where his eyes had now returned.

"Fuck them both Gee, you shouldn't have to put up with those assholes."

"Put up with what assholes Frankie?"

Patrick looked up and saw Mikey. He saw the face he made when he saw his brother. Before anyone could blink he took out his phone and took a pic of Gerard.

"Thanks Gee, this will make a great background for my facebook."

Gee sniffed and turned away. He couldn't handle any more of Mikey today.

"I gotta pee."

He walked off toward the bathrooms.

"No Gee."

Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist gently, but firmly.

"This ends today."

"Ends!?"

Gee said in disbelief, turning to face his boyfriend.

"This won't _end_. He's my brother, and no matter what I say or do, or what _you_  say or do...he will _always_  be my brother, and he'll always hate me."

Gee took a breath as his anger drained to leave despair in its wake. His voice and eyes dropped.

"And even if by some miracle he stops treating me like dirt, there's still my dad, and he'll _never_  stop."

Tears slipped from his eyes as he tried to pull away.

"What's wrong Frank?"

Frank looked at all the friends that Gerard had made over the last year. He knew they would protect the fragile young man too.

"Get his phone."

Frank pointed to Mikey.

Alex and Max turned and Mikey took a step back.

"Frank, call off your dogs or I'll tell my father!"

"You're father already hates me Mikey, that shit won't work on me."

Pete may be short, but he was faster than he looked. He was on Mikey in a second, and pulling the phone from his hand the next.

"Got it."

"Hey!"

Alex took it from Pete and handed it to Frank. Frank went in and started to delete the pics.

"No! Give it back!"

Mikey started to shake and try to pull away from the boys holding him.

"I'll give it back after I..."

Frank stopped speaking and just looked at the phone.

"Gee...look at this."

Frank showed Gerard the phone.

Gee's eyes went wide. There were no less than a hundred screenshots from porn, and several saved videos too. Of course, this being a teenage boy's phone, that wasn't so surprising. What <I>was</I> shocking as Gee scanned through the files, his face growing redder by the second, was that these were all male porn.

He slowly looked up.

"Mikey?"

Mikey looked up with tears in his eyes. He broke free and ran off. Gee sighed. He looked at Frankie.

"I better talk to him."

"You sure you're gonna be okay Gee?"

Gee nodded.

"He may be a little shit, but he's still my brother, and I think he might need me for the first time in his life right now."

He softly kissed Frankie's lips, then turned and ran off after Mikey. He was pretty sure he knew where to find him, the same place most kids hid from their troubles. The bathroom.

When he pushed open the door, he knew he'd been right, as he could distinctly hear crying coming from the stall at the end.

"Mikey? Do you wanna talk?"

"F-F-Fuck off!"

Gee walked over to the stall and leaned next to the wall outside.

"I'm not going anywhere Mikey. You may as well open the door and talk to me."

"J-J-Just go back to your st-t-tupid boyfriend."

"Mikey."

Ge sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't make you talk to me...I can't make you do shit, but you know that I'll understand, and I won't judge."

He stood up straight.

"You know how to find me if you want to talk about...anything."

He headed toward the door. Mikey started to cry again.

Gee stopped in his tracks. After everything Mikey had done to him over the years, he should just walk away. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned around.

"Please Mikey. I just wanna help."

"You can't even h-h-help yourself, how are y-y-you gonna help me?"

Gee faltered. Mikey was right. He _couldn't_  help himself.

"Fine. I'll see you later."

He turned again to leave, feeling his own tears brim his eyes. When Gerard walked out the door Patrick was standing there.

"Gee, you gotta see this."

Patrick opened Mikey's phone and showed him pics that were in a separate folder. They were all of Bob.

"Gee, these are too carefully taken to be just friends...at least on one end."

Gee screwed his eyes shut, letting a few tears fall. He took the phone, smiled softly at Patrick, then went back inside.

"You like Bob."

He said quietly.

"Did he know?"

Mikey didn't say anything, Just sniffed.

"Either that's a _'Yes he knew but didn't feel the same'_ , or a _'No, he had no idea'_. So which is it?"

Mikey went from sniffing to making strange noises and then he was throwing up.

"Fuck."

Gee muttered before pulling a quarter out of his bag and opening the stall door.

"I know you don't want me here..."

He said as he entered and placed a hand on his brother's back, rubbing gently.

"…but I'm not leaving till I know you're okay."

Mikey shuddered under Gerard's hand.

"Easy Mikey."

Gee soothed.

"Why don’t you h-h-hate me?"

"I n-never hated you Mikey."

Gee kept his voice low.

"I...I guess I was afraid of you."

"A-Afraid?"

Mikey's voice echoes inside the porcelain. Gee leaned his shoulder against the side of the stall, but kept his hand on Mikey's back.

"Yeah. You were always stronger than me, and I knew that if your verbal and emotional abuse ever turned physical..."

He shuddered.

"I was always more scared of you than Bob."

Mikey slowly lifted his face up.

"D-D-Do you hate me?"

Gee shook his head.

"I told you I don't. You know I can't lie for shit."

"I-I-I don’t hate you either."

Mikey sniffed and moved past Gerard to the door.

Gee sighed deeply.

"Mikey?"

Mikey shivered as he felt Gerard grab his wrist.

"Here."

Gee held out Mikey's phone to him.

"I don't know what was deleted, but...but Bob is still on there."

Mikey started crying. He missed Bob so much and for all the wrong reasons. Bob didn't even know he liked him. Gee wanted to hug his brother, to comfort him, but there was too much bad behind them for him to feel confident enough to. Instead, he rested a hand gently on Mikey's arm, prepared to pull it back quickly if Mikey got mad.

"If you wanna talk, I _swear_  I won't tell anyone what you said. Not even Frankie."

"Thanks Gee."

Mikey gave him a sad smile and then left the room. Gee slumped against the wall, his heart racing and his hands shaking. Now that he was alone, it started to sink in that he'd just had his first ever civil conversation with his brother, and that pretty much scared him to death. Before he even realized what was happening, he was leaned over the toilet, bringing up everything he'd eaten that day. God, that bathroom had seen a lot of puke today.

"Oh man Gee."

Frank ran in when Gerard didn't come out right away. He grabbed some wet paper towels and moved over to Gerard. He lifted his head a bit and gave the toilet a courtesy flush.

"You okay baby?"

Gee was shaking and quite incapable of speech right now.

Frank held Gerard quietly till he calmed down.

"I'm... I'm okay F-Frankie."

"Come on baby, let's get you home."

Frank Carefully lifted Gerard up and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay Frankie?"

"Yeah, Alex can you give us a ride home?"

"Sure, come on."

Frank followed Alex out to the parking lot.

"Can I come too?"

Mikey was standing there looking small and scared.

Gee nodded softly.

"Okay."

He said quietly, his head rested against Frankie's shoulder.

Frank was not sure what happened between the brothers’, but things seemed a bit different. Frank sat in the back seat with Gerard and Mikey climbed in the front. They all bucked up and then headed out.

*

*

*

Gee was curled up on his bed, earbuds in as he watched Netflix on his laptop. Frankie had gone home about half an hour ago, and Gee was reluctant to leave his room. His dad was downstairs and seemed to be in a particularly foul mood, so he'd decided to stay in his room for the evening. He didn't hear his bedroom door open.

"Hey Gee."

Mikey shuffled at the doorway.

Gee's eyes were glued to an episode of Queer As Folk, the British version, and he didn't hear his brother with the sex scene playing in his ears.

"Gee?"

Mikey closed the door entering his brother's room quietly. He moved over to where the bed was and then gasped. Stuart Alan Jones was fucking some little twink on the screen, and Gee was on the verge of pulling himself from his pajama pants and jerking off when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Shit."

He squeaked, slamming the laptop shut, his eyes large as saucers.

"Sorry! I called your name, but you didn't...are you watching Queer as Folk?"

Gee nodded dumbly. He had no words. After a moment, he frowned.

"You know this show?"

"Uh...yeah, I uh, watched it with Bob a few times. He always had to use the bathroom when scenes like that came on."

Mikey rubbed his neck.

"Did you watch the UK version or the US?"

"US. There is another version?"

"Yeah. The U.K. version actually came out first. I have the whole series on here... if you wanted to watch?"

"Is it much different?"

Mikey moved closer to the bed and sat on the edge.

"It's more...explicit."

Gee blushed.

"Um...sure, I guess I could watch one episode...you know, just to see the difference."

"Cool. Actually, the first episode is the best. It has rimming and everything."

He opened the laptop up and quickly found episode 1.

"Rimming?"

Mikey squeaked.

Gee looked at him, suddenly realizing that he might've crossed a line.

"Sorry I...I'll find a different episode if that's too much."

Mikey reached out and touched Gerard's wrist.

"No! No, I mean it's stupid to start a series in the middle right? I'm sure I can handle it."

"You d-don't have to."

Gee stuttered nervously.

"I want to. Please Gee."

Gee took a breath and pressed play.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Wait."

Mikey went and shut the door and locked it. He then nudged Gerard over and settled next to him on the bed against the head board. He took one of the ear buds and stuck it in his ear.

About ten minutes into the episode, Stuart, a 29 year old man had gotten Nathan, a 15 year old boy into his bed, and things were far more explicit than the US version would've allowed. Gee was pretty sure that this scene had been deleted from YouTube for legal reasons. Mikey just stared at the screen. He was pretty sure that he had stopped breathing at some point.

"S-S-So that's r-r-rimming huh?"

Mikey was gripping the blankets at his side. Gee nodded, his face red. He really wanted to jerk off right now, but that would be weird, right? Mikey felt himself getting hard. He was wearing a pair of shorts since it was hot the first day and it did nothing to hide his growing erection. Gee was having his own issues. His cock was stretching out his Hello Kitty panties, and his pj pants weren't concealing that at all.

"H-H-Hey Gee...maybe we better s-s-stop."

Gee turned concerned eyes toward Mikey.

"Why? Is this too much?"

"Um...I..."

Mikey groaned as the scene changed to something even more explicit.

"Oh God!"

Mikey covered his erection, which was throbbing now. The new scene had a guy that reminded him of Bob.

Gee suddenly understood.

"Oh!"

He flushed pink, then giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed Mikey, I got hard too."

Mikey looked over and saw that Gerard was not lying.

"Oh."

"I mean we can stop it if you want, but I really like this episode, and, well, we're not kids. This is natural. Getting hard to stuff like this, I mean."

"So what do we do about it then?"

Mikey looked every bit like the little brother now.

Gee frowned slightly.

"You won't hit me if I make a suggestion?"

Mikey shook his head. Gee hesitated a moment, trying to judge if Mikey was lying or not. He couldn't detect any falseness.

"We could always, you know, take care of our problems."

He suddenly realized how that sounded and rushed to correct himself.

"I mean you take care of yours and I take care of mine. Completely separate. Opposite sides of the bed, not looking at each other at all."

He was the color of a ripe tomato now, and really wanted to go hide in his closet.

Mikey looked at Gerard. Was he suggesting they jerked off together? Well no not together together just...

"I..."

The scene escalated and Mikey groaned.

"Yeah, just please anything right now."

Mikey started to pull his shorts down. Gee looked away, not wanting to see his little brother's cock. Instead, he slipped his hand inside his pyjamas and panties, and wrapped his fingers around his length, groaning slightly at the feeling. Mikey hopped on the bed again and faced the lap top. He started to stroke himself slowly keeping his eyes on the screen. Gee watched the men on the screen intently, but his mind strayed to thoughts of Frankie as his hand moved lazily on his cock. Mikey heard Gerard let out a little moan and relaxed a bit. He was afraid at first that Gerard was trying to trick him. To get back at him, but without even looking he knew that Gerard was jerking himself too. Mikey closed his eyes and started to think about Bob. Gee was still scared that Mikey was gonna laugh and call him a freak or something, but a small flick of his eyes to the side confirmed that they were on the same page. He swiped his thumb over the tip and shuddered. Mikey was getting close, he could feel it. The sounds on the laptop were filtering into his ear and making him pump himself harder. Gee dug his thumb into the slit. He normally needed to finger himself to get off properly, but this video was just too good. He moaned a little louder than he intended, then blushed and mumbled out an apology.

"I-Its okay G-Gee."

Gee was nearly there, and didn't want to come in his panties so he pushed his pjs and panties down around his thighs as his breath started to get short and uneven. Mikey was remembering Bob's arms around him as they slept in his bed after school. He felt warm and safe and...that was enough to make him start cumming. Gee heard his brother and would deny it to the grave, but the sound sent him over the edge too.

"Oh, f-fuck."

He whimpered, spilling over his hand. Mikey sat there panting in sync with Gerard. He looked over and saw the box of tissues. He grabbed one and handed it to Gerard.

"Here."

"Th-thanks."

Gee took the tissue and cleaned himself up before tossing the tissue in the bin by his bed, and tucking himself away. He didn't know what to say or do now. Do they finish watching the episode? Or do they turn it off? Was it going to be weird between them? Gee realized that things could be whatever they wanted them to be from now on. Today was the start of a new kind of brotherly relationship that he had never had before, he hoped Mikey felt the same.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah Gee?"

"We're good, right?"

Mikey finally looked up and gave Gerard a small smile.

"Yeah, I think we are."

And then Mikey did the unthinkable. He hugged Gerard for the first time in over nine years. Gee froze, unsure what to do for a moment then slowly hugged back. After a minute he giggled.

"As much as I love this little bonding moment we got going here Mikey…"

He pulled back slightly.

"We both just jerked off. Maybe we should go wash our hands?"

"Yeah, good idea."

Mikey slipped off the bed and put his shorts back on. He then held his hand out for Gerard to take. Gee smiled softly, taking his brother's hand and letting him lead him out of the room.

They walked to the bathroom together.

"After you Gee."

Gee smiled.

"This is gonna take some getting used to."

"How about we start with coffee?"

Gee grinned wide.

"You read my mind...brother."

"Yeah."

They went into the bathroom and Mikey shut the door.

 


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations to the seniors of Bellville High!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well that's it guys! This fic is done! Thank you so much to _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ for letting me write this with her! It was a blast playing bitchy mean Mikey! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Congratulations to the seniors of Bellville High!"

Everyone stood up and threw their hats in the air.

"See see, I was smart to do that!"

Patrick beamed that his and Pete's had fallen to the ground stuck together. He picked them up and pulled them apart.

"Shit Gee, we should have put magnets in ours too!"

Frank laughed as he hugged his boyfriend of almost four years now.

"We did it Gee!"

Gee grinned, snuggling into Frankie's arms.

"Yep. We all made it out alive."

He lifted his head from Frankie's shoulder to look around their group.

"Next stop, college."

"My boys!"

Donna came walking up with Patrick's dad and Mikey.

"So proud of you son."

He hugged Patrick tightly. He then looked up at Gerard.

"You too...son."

Gee smiled.

"Thanks...dad."

Patrick's dad, Jonathan, had been with Donna for nearly two years now, and although they weren't married, _yet_ , he'd been more of a father to Gee and Mikey than Don _ever_  was, and both boys had recently started to call him "dad".

Jonathan had waited a suitable and respectful amount of time after Donna ordered Don to leave, as she'd had about as much as she could handle of his treatment of Gee, before he asked her out. They had always gotten on well, so of course, Donna said yes, and, with their sons' blessings, they'd gotten together.

"Mikey, where's Ray?"

"Oh, he had to run to the car. He said he forgot something."

Gee was happy when he'd found out that Ray and his mum were moving back to town about sixteen months ago, as he hadn't seen his curly haired friend in so long. He was even happier, when he found out that Ray and Mikey had gotten together, as they both deserved a little love in their lives.

Gee's stomach rumbled and he blushed red, burying his face into Frankie's neck.

"I think it's time to head back to the house and get our BBQ on!"

Gee nodded, keeping his tomato face hidden. He hadn't eaten breakfast. Too nervous that he would trip on his robe and fall off the stage or something. He could eat a horse right now...well, you know, a _small_  one anyway.

"Is everyone ready?"

"No, Ray's not back yet."

Mikey started to get nervous. He didn't know where Ray went or why he had to leave.

"Yes I am."

Ray whispered in his ear, snaking his arms around Mikey's waist from behind and kissing the side of his neck.

"Where did you go?"

Mikey trembled like he always did in Ray's arms.

"Just had to grab something from the car."

He pulled a paper bag from his pocket and handed it to Frankie with a wink, before kissing just behind Mikey's ear. Frank took the bag and looked in it quickly, but not quick enough. He heard Gerard gasp and now he knew he was in for it.

"Frank Antony Iero."

Gee frowned, pulling back a bit.

"We talked about this."

"No no no Gee, it's not what you think!"

Frank was not about to tell Gerard that he wanted them for October and that Ray could get them cause he was 18 already.

"Oh _really_?!"

Gee raised an eyebrow at Frankie before turning completely away from him and addressing his mum and Jonathan.

"So are we gonna go eat then? I'm starving."

He then headed off toward the parking lot in a strop. He wasn't really _mad_ , as such, but they _had_  agreed.

"Yes, let's go."

Frank, Gerard, Pete, and Patrick all rode together, but Mikey rode with Ray. They arrived at the Way/Stumps new house.

"Let's get this party started!"

*

*

*

Mikey had gone with Ray out for ice cream, Patrick was with Pete in his room, and Frank...Frank was still dealing with the looks that Gerard had been giving him from the bag incident this afternoon. He sat in the backyard smoking a cigarette. He looked up and saw the tree house that he, Gerard, and Patrick used to play in to escape Mikey. He walked over to it and began to climb.

Gee was sat with his back to the rough wood of the little den, and his knees pulled up to his chest when the hatch in the floor opened and Frankie appeared. Gee offered him a weak smile, but said nothing.

"Hey, you've been up here a while. Everyone else left or went to bed."

Frank crawled in and hit his head.

"Ouch, guess I used to be even smaller huh?"

Gee chuckled.

"Yeah."

He said quietly, his voice sounding wrecked, like he'd been crying.

"You were always a midget."

"Yeah, well I'm big where it counts."

Frank regretted the comment before it even left his lips.

"Sorry."

Gee looked down.

"We _agreed_  Frankie. We said. Not till your birthday."

He mumbled into his knees.

"I know I know...I just...October is so far away and...well fuck Gee, my hand..."

Frank didn't want to be crude, but when he jerked off he imagined Gerard's hand on his cock and not his. Last night's dream had the boy in his lap riding his cock while screaming his name. Shit, he was getting hard just remembering it now!

"I should just..."

Frank started to move to the trapdoor.

"Frankie wait."

Frank stopped stifling a groan.

"I...I know what you m-mean."

Gee's cheeks were practically on fire now.

"Not about your hand but...October."

He trailed off.

Frank slowly turned around being careful to hide his hard on.

"Oh."

Gee frowned slightly, eyes trained on the ratty rug they'd dragged up there years ago.

"I...I still wanna wait before we, you know."

He glanced up quickly, but couldn't deal with Frankie's gaze. He looked back down.

"But we could try... _other stuff_. If you want?"

"What?"

Frank looked up sharply. He was not sure if he heard his boyfriend correctly.

His hard on was at full attention now and on full display...well still trapped in his shorts that he wore to the graduation.

"Don't make me say it again Frankie."

Gee whined slightly, his right hand moving up to nervously pull at his newly re-dyed red hair.

"I don't...I mean...what...kind of stuff?"

Frank didn't want to get his hopes up.

Gee swallowed heavily, trying to swallow down his nerves. It wasn't really working.

"We could like...you know...like...touch e-each o-other?"

His nerves twisted like a blade in his gut.

"Only if you want."

He whispered, hiding in his hair as much as he could.

Only if he wanted to? Only if Frank wanted to!? Did Gerard really have no idea what he did to Frank? Frank crawled up to Gerard.

"Gee, give me your hand please."

Gee shakily gave Frankie the hand that _wasn't_  currently trying to pull his hair out by the roots. He kept his eyes down.

Frank gently took Gerard hand and placed it on his clothed cock.

"This is what you do to me Gee. You, with your sweet voice, and beautiful smile, and kind heart. All those along with that amazing body of yours."

Gee's eyes widened in shock and his head snapped up, his mouth dropping open. He didn't have words right now. The English language had abandoned him.

"Frugjjgdb..."

He frowned, shaking his head slightly then tried again.

"Frankie."

Frank looked into Gerard' eyes. He wanted him to know that he loved him and not his body.

Gee could feel himself shaking a little, but he couldn't seem to stop it.

"I... _I_  did... _that_?"

He found it hard to believe. (No pun intended)

"Yeah Gee, you did. You and only you do this to me."

Gee frowned slightly. His hand was still trapped between Frankie's hand, and his cock. He felt unable to pull it back.

"W-Why?"

He didn't get it. How could he, of all people, do that to Frankie? Even after all the time that Frankie had spent convincing him that he wasn't what his dad and Mikey had said...and even Mikey had told him that the things he'd called him were all lies...Gee still saw himself as unattractive and definitely _not_ sexy.

"Y-you could have _a-anyone_!"

Frank thought carefully about how to word this next sentence.

"Maybe Gee, maybe, but all I know is that for the past 14 years of my life, I have had the most amazing friend. He didn't make fun of me when we first met in pre school like everyone else did cause I was the smallest one. He shared his blocks and crayons in Kindergarten. He made up games with as we grew up and he showed me that the world can be a beautiful place with his art so by the time I got to middle school...he was the only one that I could see...and in high school, the only one I wanted. I love you Gerard Way."

Gee sniffed slightly. He hadn't even realized that he was crying until he felt tears drip onto his bare knees. Taking his hand out of his hair, he wiped at his eyes.

"Frankie I...I..."

He took a shuddery breath, a weepy but happy smile spreading on his lips.

"I love you too F-Frankie. You've a-always been th-there for me. You protected m-me from Mikey and B-Bob. And you m-made me feel l-like I m-mattered."

He sniffed, then giggled slightly.

"That would've b-been a perfect cute moment, if it weren't for..."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded toward where Frankie was still holding his hand against his crotch.

Frank laughed too.

"Yeah it would have, but we are far from perfect."

Frank did some quick shuffling after letting go of Gerard's hand and sat against the wall while pulling Gerard into his lap. He caressed his face lightly.

"Kiss me Gee."

Gee blushed pink, but smiled softly and leaned in, his lips pressing gently to Frankie's. Frank pushed his hand into Gerard' hair as he kissed the amazing boy in his lap. He ran his fingers through caressing him gently. His other hand was moving slowly up and down his side to his hip. Gee could feel Frankie through his shorts. It made him blush more, but he didn't pull away. Gaining a tiny spark of confidence, Gee pushed down against him a little. Frank's moan was trapped in Gerard's warm mouth. He pulled him in more and deepened the kiss.

Gee was still determined to wait until Frankie turned 18 in October, but right now, his resolve was starting to slip. He let Frankie control the kiss, cos let's face it, Frankie was an amazing kisser.

Frank moved away from Gerard's mouth slowly and kissed along his jaw up to his ear. He nibbled lightly on it.

"Gee Gee, fuck, please...just touch me."

He then trailed down to his neck and pulling the t-shirt away sucked on his collar bone.

Gee shivered, he was pretty hard himself by now, but he would never be able to ask something like that. Tilting his head to the right, to give Frankie better access, Gee tentatively slid one hand down between them, and pressed his palm against the prominent bulge in Frankie's shorts. Frank sucked harder as soon as Gerard did this.

"Uh Frankie...you're g-gonna leave a m-mark."

"Want to."

Frank murmured into Gerard's skin.

"Want everyone to know that you are mine."

Frank pushed against Gerard's hand more. Gee whimpered, his eyes slipping closed. He wanted Frankie to touch him too. Frank moved his hand from squeezing Gerard' hip to playing with the waistband of his shorts. He slipped a finger in a caressed the soft skin. He moved it from the side to the front and gently brushed the soft hair he felt. Gee shuddered with a need he'd never felt before.

"Fran-kie."

He whimpered, brokenly.

"I got you baby."

Frank flicked open the small button on the shorts and dragged the zipper down. He slipped his hand in and smirked.

"No panties this time huh Gee?"

he didn't give him a chance to answer though as he circled his hand around his stiff member.

"Oh my God!"

It was so much better than his own hand. Gee's brain kind of went offline.

"Gee..."

Frankie's hand was warm and slightly callused, and it made Gee's head spin a bit. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he whimpered cause Gerard had stopped touching him. Gee opened his eyes to look at Frankie.

"Did I...did I do s-something wrong?"

"No baby, but I must not be doing something right if you can still talk."

Frank smirked and then did a little twist with his wrist that he liked on himself. Gee's eyes widened, then rolled back in his head before fluttering closed as he gasped, his own hand squeezing Frankie's clothed cock slightly. Frank bucked his body up. He was willing Gerard to do the same to him.

"Uh..."

Gee wanted more, but didn't know what. He thrust himself into Frankie's hand a little, his eyes staying closed from embarrassment.

"Frrrr..."

"Yeah baby?"

Years of being with Gerard just as friends even, Frank could understand what the boy was trying to say.

"I n-need mmmmm..."

Gee shuddered violently, his hand squeezing Frankie again. Frank started to move his hand faster.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you need."

Gee swallowed, then opened his eyes to meet Frankie's.

"You?"

He murmured, uncertainly. Now Frank could probably persuade Gerard to let him take him. He knows he could cause he's a sliver tongued devil, but they made an agreement when they started going out that they would wait. Still...it did not mean that he would not make his boyfriend squirm a little.

"What about me Gee?"

Frank did the little twist again as Gerard's cock became more slippery from leaking precum.

"Nnnhhggh."

Frank just smiled.

"Sorry baby, say that again? I didn't understand you."

"F-Frankie _pleeeeease_."

Gee bucked up into Frankie's hand.

"T...t..."

Frank leaned in and brushed the words over Gerard's soft lips, just grazing them with his tongue.

"Tell me baby."

Gee shivered out a breath.

"Take me."

Frank smirked again. The things he could do right now.

"Ah ah ah baby, can't do that."

This time he just moved his fist to the head and played with it making a tight circle.

"Please please, Frankie please."

Gee begged, shivers running through his body.

"Cum for me Gee."

Gee shook his head.

"Frankie _please_. I want y-you."

"I want you too baby, more than you will ever know, but right now, I want you to kiss me and cum for me."

Gee sobbed slightly as he pushed his lips hard against Frankie's, his hips bucking uncontrollably. He was close, and he couldn't hold it back much longer. Now Frank went for it. He pulled out all the tricks he had learned since he was 13 and he first wanked it. Gee felt himself coming apart, and it felt fucking amazing! After just a few more moments, he started cumming, hard. The tension that had been building released like an explosion as he came over Frankie's hand and both their stomachs.

"FRANKIEEEEEEEE!"

Gee screamed, his eyes rolling back and his vision whiting out. Frank giggled. He couldn't help it, even passed out Gerard looked perfect. He pulled his hand out and used his shirt to wipe his hand off. He then put Gerard back together. He grabbed the bed rolls that they stashed up here years ago out and laid them down. He then moved Gerard to them and tucked him in. He lay down on his own bed roll and snuggled next to him kissing him sweetly.

"Night night Gee."

 


End file.
